


Lisa The Disdainful

by Ynnep48



Category: LISA (Video Games), Lisa "The First"
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, I don't have the time to make this a loooong slow burn, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Slash, Mature later, Recovery, Slow Burn, but only kind of?, first attempt, maybe???, no flash au, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnep48/pseuds/Ynnep48
Summary: In the city of Olathe, there is peace but it is far from boring. Wholesome/Domestic au.





	1. Honeysuckle

**Chapter 1**

**Three years before the present timeline**

Olathe in summer is hot, dry and full of boring people just scrambling to get things ready for back to school. This is why a portly man named Brad is doing his shopping at ten in the morning on a Thursday.

Brad is at a Walmart on the far side of town. The only one that has boys pants in extra long leg. His thirteen-year-old foundling son was growing like a tree. The poor boy already had a stutter and now none of his pants or shoes fit. Brad could still remember that chubby, shy kid, watching his classes behind that tree. His adopted daughter, Buddy was just a toddler back then. Oh, how three years fly by. In a flash. Thinking about how his life was passing him burned a hollow sadness into chest. That might also just be the “pain” he always claimed to be in. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out a white pill and popped it. No water or anything. Just chewed up the bitter orb and waited for it to hit.

“That reminds me. Buddy needs more cheese domes.” The cart squeaked as he headed towards the snacks.

Brad mentally prepped for all the judgy looks his fat ass would get walking out with that giant barrel of cancer. First his hair went and now even his torso was a lot more flab and not enough ab. Getting old was a bitch. For no real reason, he cut through the home goods section and in the corner of his eye, something strange was happening.

A man with messy black hair; awful five-o-clock shadow and a business casual outfit with an ugly tie, was inhaling a candle up his nose. Boy, did that man have a nose on him. The sounds he made smelling the Christmas cookie one was odd too. Brad could not help but chuckle at the queer man. Perhaps that was his fourth oxycodone of the day just kicking in. The fact he could even drive was a miracle.

Either way, Brad was entranced at the man meticulously smelling each candle. Inspecting further, more odd things about the man stood out. His worker slacks were too short, exposing his pink leopard socks. The tie did not match the plain white button-down, neither. It was teal with zebra stripes. The man was clearly repressing his true nature for something today and failing spectacularly.

“Mmmmm! Fuck I love honeysuckle!” The strange fellow loudly proclaimed before grabbing another one.

A gross snort escaped the bear before he cover his mouth. Thankfully, the guy did not seem to notice. Brad decided to do something bold in that moment. He walked several feet into the aisle where the candles started, opposite sir-sniffs-alot. Grasping a discounted pumpkin spice one from last year, he gave it a good old sniff. Having the much smaller nose, there was hardly enough sound to catch Mr. Pussycat Dolls’s attention over there.Time to up the ante! He proceeded to grab, smell, slam down and grab another candle. Rinse and repeat until the younger man finally took notice.

They locked eyes for a second...and it was on! Both men grinned then began attempting to smell every single damn candle in that aisle. This was officially a fight to the death. They both made gross, dad noises while sucking the stink out of the innocent wax cylinders. Around 35 candles in, business casual Richard Simmons started sneezing. His nose was spent and he would not last long. Brad made it to about 37 before something stirred in his gut. Maybe it was all the pills without eating or this absolutely disgusting mix of perfumes in his sinus cavity. The room began to spin and sweat formed on his bald head.

“You okay, dude?” The man grabbed hold of one of Brad’s shoulders. “Hey are you-”

Brad threw up all over the stranger’s face, shirt and crotch. He had never projectile vomited in his life and could not believe his luck today. The poor man had a look of disgust, shock, concern but surprisingly, not anger.

“Jesus Christ! Are you okay!?” Using his free hand to clean his face off, he spat out the bile that leaked into his mouth. Even when he dropped lower to check on this man he did not know, he would not relinquish Brad's shoulder. “Dude, how many fingers am I holding up-”

“Fiv-” Brad then puked on all of the man’s head.

“AUGH! What the fuck-dude!” He rose up, shaking the spew from his locks. “Okay-just sit down, I’m going to get help.”

Orangey vomit dripped off him as ran to the front of the store. Once the fog in Brad’s brain cleared, he straightened up, grabbed his basket and got the hell out of that candle aisle.

Embarrassment was seeping in and he repeated in his head “I can never come back here.'' Brad got the rest of what he came for, rushed to the self checkout and bolted out of there before he could run into that man again. On his way out he caught a painful glimpse of the spew caked man being yelled at by staff in the aisle. One of the managers yelling seemed to know him too. It was far too much. Brad knew he fucked up. Hiding his face with his hand, Brad rushed to his car and made the block a few times. He considered just going home but is conscience wouldn't allow it. No choice but to wait until he saw the guy exit.

By now almost thirty minutes has passed. His hair was wet like he tried to wash most of the puke off. Much of it was missed unfortunately. There were tears in his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. Taking a seat on a bench, he hugged his knees to compose himself. Brad only had the balls to watch from afar. Guilt was weighing hard on his shoulders.

“Well...guess I should call her!” The man rapsed to himself as he pulled out his phone.

Brad could not hear the conversation but the dejected man’s body language said enough. That was about all Brad could take before getting out of his red SUV and approaching the crying lad.

“H-hey.” That was the best he could do.

“You-you just cost me an interview, you dick!” He sniffed and cleaned his eyes. “Why didn’t you just sit down and wait for me, man!?” Back on his feet and in Brad’s face. “I was trying to help you and now they think I blew chunks in there. Not cool, bro!”

Brad knew the man was justifiably mad but he could not get over the man’s voice. Kind of deep but still cracking and strangely casual. It was hard to describe. A bit like that cartoon tv host from Dusty's old DVDs. Total something or another. 

“I’m sorry-”

“And now my mom just kicked me out!” He poked Brad in his burly chest. “You’re a bad omen, dude!” Promptly after that statement, he ripped off the shirt and tie. Under it was a cheetah print tank top and some furry armpits. His next sentence was weirdly satirical in tone. “Screw you, guy, you’re ruining my life!” He huffed. “So you alright?”

“Uhh...yeah.” Brad was at a loss for words. “I’m sorry I uhh...ruined your life?”

“It’s cool, man.” He sat back down and crossed his legs. “Only applied here ‘cuz a guy is friends with my mom.” His plump lips sucked into his mouth. “Fuck.”

He was fiddling with his fingers in a peculiar way. Like flicking a lighter that was not there. This man clearly used to be a smoker and was craving it. Brad took a seat next to him, making the flimsy metal bench sink a bit.

“I’m Terry.” The strange man finally had a name to go with his distinct face. “Terry Hintz, lord of the dance and-fuck. I’m too tired to do it today.” Terry slid down a bit and groaned painfully.

Brad really should have been getting back home but for some reason could not leave it like this. This man had a whole day ahead of him, was minding his own business and in moments Bad destroyed it. Usually someone had to know him a few years to get screwed over that badly. Record time.

“Look, I’m really sorry.” Brad scratched his beard. “Did you drive here?”

“Do I look like I got a fucking car?” Terry snapped.

“Shit, sorry!” Anxiety was sinking into his brain like needles, blurring his vision. “Ca-can I give you a ride home?”

“I ain’t got one now...well not NOW, now...I gotta be out in a week.” He puffed out air, popping his lips a few times. “Yeah, I guess so.” Standing up and fixing his shirt, he peeked back. “Uhh, can I get a name before I get in a car with a wacked out, midlife-crisis looking, bald dude?”

“Ngh-Brad!” Brad cleared his throat and stuck out his meaty hand. “Brad Armstrong.”

Terry quirked an eyebrow, examining the owner of the hand. “Yes you are.” He took the hand and gave it a squeeze.

Seconds later, they were in Brad’s mom car, heading to a house only a few blocks away. Terry must have walked the way up there. For now, he was just enjoying the air conditioning.

“Here’s my stop.”

It was a perfectly average Olathe home. Two-story with a yard and a picket-fence. Terry clicked off his seatbelt, grabbed his filthy shirt and placed his hand on the door handle.

“Time to face the music, eh?” Exhale. “Thanks for the ride, dude.” He pulled the door and it was locked. “Mm…” He pulled again and nothing. “Uhhh, Brad? Is your lock broken?”

“No, child safety locks. I’ll get it.” The big man undid his seatbelt but did not get out. “Terry-I…”

Terry raised his hands to his temples, not having it. “Dude, I said don’t worry about it-”

“I’m in the market for a housekeeper.”

Just saying that filled his chest with a tightness. What was he doing? Terry eyed him up, waiting for him to continue.

“I have two kids and...I love them.” He swallowed the anxiety. “But it can be a lot for a single man.”

“You want a nanny?” He narrowed his eyes.

“More of a l-live in maid if I’m being honest.” Brad cleared his throat. “Care to...have an interview with me tomorrow around noon?”

Terry was in shock for a moment, clutching his shirt. His cheeks were beginning to flush and those voluptuous lips of his curled.

“Where can I submit my resume?” His tone was much more cheery.

“Resume?” Processing. “Oh right!”

They exchanged numbers and information before Brad finally finally let Terry go free to his mom’s house. What transpired failed to hit Brad until he got stuck in traffic a mile from home.

“I JUST INVITED A STRANGER TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE!” He was breathing so hard and clutching his head. “The hell is wrong with me!?” Brad banged his head once on the wheel. The horn honked. “He’s going to see how fucked up I am and call CPS on me. FUCK!”

Brad forced himself to calm down at the red light. He did his breathing exercises to make those doubts and needles go away. Terry seemed like a nice enough guy. No way he would do something like that for the guy offering him a home. Right? That was the worst part. Brad had no idea who this young man was. No idea if his was some kind of creep or worse...a drug addict like he was. Was that worse? Sure he was a pill junkie but at least he was functional. Brad pushed it to the back of his head until he was home.

Shortly after getting home, he went to the table to review any messages from Terry. Brad’s foster-turned-adopted son came strutting into the kitchen with his new pants for school. A rare moment of confidence or the timid boy. Brad pulled himself from his phone to gaze upon his child. The boy was already taller than him and lost that adorable baby fat.

“H-h-how d-do I look, Brad?” Dusty flexed his shirtless arms to show off his pants as teens do.

Brad smiling was all the confirmation he needed. He pulled up a seat with his guardian and inspected his phone. The teen gave a cheeky grin and averted his eyes.

“G-got a girl-ff-ffriend?”

“Hmhm, yeah. She has a darker beard than I do.” Brad kept typing away.

Dusty became very confused and worried. “W-w-what?”

“I’m looking into a housekeeper for you and your sister.” He let the boy see his phone. “I met a guy named Terry and well kind of threw up on him and made him homeless.”

Dusty read their exchanges. “Y-y-you ruined that m-mmaan’s whole c-career.”

Snort. “That’s why I offered him the job.” A few clicks and he pulled up another page. “After a background check of course.” Brad’s tone was confident. “No criminal record so far.” He cleared his throat. “He’s a lot older than I thought he was though. Coulda sworn he was in his _late_ twenties.”

“D-d-did you ch-che-check his Tw-Twitter?"

“Huh? Why would I do that?”

"For r-red flags.” Dusty took his father's phone and did all of six clicks. "H-he-heee has no frie-frie-friends."

"Dustin, don't be mean."

"N-n-no look." He pointed to something.

There was no followers on his Twitter and even his Facebook only has his mom as an acquaintance. He graduated from some art school in New York. It also had his career listed as **'FREELANCE BACKUP DANCER! AVAILABLE FOR MVS AND PARTIES, HMU!!!!'** in a horrible yellow font. It was all one big mess. Brad winced and grabbed his beard.

"Fu-frick. Is that code for he's a stripper?"

Dusty shook his head. "N-n-n-no. He's a failed b-b-b-b….a failed B Boy." Dusty was losing his will to speak more and more.

"A what?" Brad was more confused than ever.

Dusty took a breath to get this out fast. "H-he was a dancer but messed up and now he's a hob-b-b-bo." He breathed again.

"Ah." Brad put his arm around the boys neck. "That's enough for today. Go relax for a while."

Dusty nodded and dashed off to his room. Brad sighed before checking the time. Time to go wake up Buddy from her nap. Brad went up into her room and opened the door slowly. The girl was no more than six and already going through her Halloween everyday phase. Her room was covered in glowy cobwebs and other spooky decorations. Brad tiptoed over to her dark themed princess bed. Her sweet little face was peaceful sleeping while she clutched her favorite black rose.

"Heh, my baby bat." Bread gently ran his fingers through her hair and whispered. "Hey, Buddy. Ready for lunch?"

Her dark eyes shot open and she rose from her bed in milliseconds. "What are we having?"

"Hahaha, I was thinking something with pasta."

"Can I have tortellini in zesty Italian!?" Her hype for a basic bitch dish was immeasurable.

"Sure, Buddy." He scooped her up and down they went. "Oh um...how do you feel about having a personal maid?"

Her voice was lousing with apathy. "Long as she don't touch my pun'kin guy, I dun care." She stared at him skeptically. "Do I still have to clean my room?"

"Yes but less." He set her down on the kitchen floor.

"Nice." Buddy went to grab a red bag of poison from the fridge.

The next morning, Terry was scrambling to get his pants on and brush his hair. It was already 11:30 and Brad's place was a solid twenty minutes away!

"Where is my damn driver!?" He was jumping into his boots, checking his phone again.

"You're wearing a wife-beater to an interview?" His mom called from the room.

"It is a muscle shirt and why not!? He's already seen me at my worse." Terry drank straight mouthwash before heading to the door.

"No he ain't." Was the last thing she said before he was out the door.

Terry showed up several minutes late, drenched in nervous sweat and seriously second guessing his life choices. Brad's house was so nice! Two-story with a very big yard. Perfect for the Karate lessons he taught. Terry did some research of his own. He shoved his phone in his messenger bag and knocked on the door. A silent mantra of positivity played in his head. In the words of Kanye West, _"Nothing in life is promised except death"_ but Terry can still do his best! A giant man with a mullet answered the door! Terry clutched his heart at the lurch looking man.

"I-I...is B-Brad here?"

Dusty spoke in a soft voice. "D-d-dad is in the ki-k-kitchen." He twiddled his thumbs. "C-come on on i-in."

The big man that was actually a big boy, showed him in. The house was already pretty clean, save for sporting goods and some clothes lying around. This put Terry at ease somehow. In the kitchen, a little girl is stuffing her face with chicken and pasta. She hardly notices the strange man walking into her home.

"Hey, Terry. Take a seat." Brad was flipping a big fat chicken breast.

There was an extra seat next to the giant boy, eating one of five chicken breasts. Terry sat a few inches away so he would not be next. Brad served him a plate. Pan fried chicken, butter noodles and a pile of broccoli. Brad gave him a nod to dig in. Terry's face lit up and he started to dig in. No words needed. After the meal, the kids were ushered off to do whatever. It was time for the interview. The two hairy men sat across from each other with far too serious looks on their faces. Terry was in try hard mode, Brad just always looked like that.

“So can you clean?” Bad asked calmly as he poured them both some green tea or something.

Terry was already sweating bullets. “Y-YES!” He gulped. “I am great at keeping a house clean-THE BEST!” Terry placed his hand over his chest. "Some would even say I was the lord of the room cleaning tutorial!"

A small puff of air that resembled a chucked escaped Brad's mouth. "Alright then. You can start today." He tilted his head to the mess in the kitchen. "Clean up the kitchen. Then I'll show you to your room."

A sudden tightness in the chest overtook Terry. Not his usual anxieties or crippling loneliness. It was excitement! Not for cleaning but that someone actually trusted him and wanted him there. A feeling he could not remember after so many years alone. He had to tell himself that this was a job and not the beginning to a friendship...and immediately throw all that out. Brad was his new best friend!

"Yes, sir!" Terry saluted, then jolted out of his seat. Only to fall on his side with a thud. "Augh-fuck."

Brad stared for a moment before attempting to check on Terry. Thankfully, he was already back in his feet and try to pretend that did not just happen.

"Wow uhh, maybe I should start with these slippery floor, right?" He laughed so uncomfortably. "Eheh…"

There was an agonizing silence. Terry got straight to cleaning while Brad left him to it. The kitchen was not even that bad but Terry's cleaning experience did not really extend passed his own bedroom and bathroom. So it took him a solid hour and a half and a lot of dropping things to finish.

"All done, Br-er-Mr. Armstrong?" Terry finished by pushing the chairs all in. A small noise caught his attention. "Brad?"

There was no Brad watching him but the large teen called Dustin. It was pretty adorable seeing an almost six foot child, trying to hide behind a much smaller child. Terry smiled and waved to them.

"Are you **done** yet?" The precocious girl folded her arms. "I'm hungry again and you're taking **all** day."

"B-b-be nic-nice, Buddy." Her older brother was clearly submissive to her. "P-please?"

"He's here to work, isn't he?" She peered up at her big brother. "Unless...eeewww!"

Terry and Dusty both began to sweat. The girl put her arms on her hips, knowing full well why Terry was there. She stared at him dead in the eye, making him take a step back.

"You're here to be our mommy!" Finger extended she knocked Terry to the grown like he had been shot. She was not expecting that reaction.

"Ack!" He writhed on the ground dramatically. "She got me!" He choked for air, arching his pelvis to the sky. "SHE SHOT ME, DUSTY! You gonna let her shoot your boy like that!?"

Dustin giggled and pointed a finger gun at Buddy. "Pp--put your arms u-" His hand got smacked away.

"Stop it! You're both dumb." She stomped passed her father in the hall. "She ugly, Brad!"

Brad was both confused and concerned. What had this strange man done to his baby. When he entered the kitchen, Dusty was deadlifting Terry like a barbell.

"Have you seen how strong this kid is!?" He was hoisted up once more and then set down. "Kitchen is done."

Dusty went back to twiddling his fingers, eyes focused on the tiles. Everything seemed alright. Maybe Buddy was just being her usual crabby self.

"Uhh...okay." Brad inspected the kitchen. Not the best work he has seen but they both knew Terry wasn't actually as put together as he said. "Good job. I'll show you to the spare room."

Brad gave Dustin an affirmative nod before being followed closely by Terry. They went to the staircase and Brad popped open a door. There was a small room.

"Aahh! You got a Harry Potter room, dude." Terry was weirdly into it.

"My daughter wanted this one but obviously that was a no." He scruffed his beard. "Sorry I don't have a proper room for you-"

"Dude, my old room is a basement." He ran into the room, almost hitting his head on a shelf. "Not even a cool one. This is perfect."

"I have an attic and more closets if you run out of room." Brad was already more relaxed with his new maid around.

"I only gotta a bed, clothes and a laptop to move over." He was already sitting on the floor like a happy puppy.

"Oh, um...good?" Clearing his throat. "Want to get your stuff now?"

Terry just about tackled Brad for that. He gave the beefy man a firm hug that ended quickly. "Dude, you are so cool! You know that?" His teeth finally made an appearance in his grin. "When I start writing my memoirs, you're getting a whole book!"

Brad shook his head. This man was such a dork that it was utterly endearing. They went and got his stuff and Terry bid his mom farewell. She did not hug him goodbye and locked the door behind him. Terry got back in the car, pretending not to cry. Amazingly, all his stuff did in fact fit in Brad's mom van. Brad would have asked if he was alright but decided against that notion.

"Thanks again, Brad." His big nose sniffled and he wiped his eyes. "I mean it. You're really cool, man."

Brad gave a small chuckle to acknowledge Terry's compliments. The guy was starting to sound like his friend Richard Weeks after too many drinks. Either way, he had a housekeeper now. Maybe he would have more time for other stuff. Brad thought about all the things he did that were not work or doting on his kids. Pain pills and watching friend's marriages fail was it.

"Shit...I need hobbies." Brad mumbled to himself.

Terry inserted himself into the nonexistent conversation. "Hobbies? I got lots of those!" He put his feet on the dash. "Mostly photoshopping motivational posters and making scarecrows-"

"Terry, get your feet off the dash." It came out harsher than he intended.

Terry jumped but did as he was told. "I'm so sorry! I forgot where I was there." He was all nervous now. "Are you mad at me?"

Not wanting to upset the man, Brad quickly replied. "No, I just couldn't see."

Brad isn't sure why he did it but he placed his large hand on Terry's upper thigh. This made Terry flinch and Brad retract his hand. He touched a man he barely knew in a way that could easily be misread as inappropriate. Brad's mind began to throb. Those needles in the corners of his eyes were back.

"Sorry." Was all he could croak out.

"N-No!" Terry was peering out the window nine, clearly red. "It's cool, dude." His hand covered the lower half of his face. Was that a smile?

The rest of the drive was mildly uncomfortable but not in a bad way if that made any sense to either of them. Both men clearly liked the other and did not with to offend. Once they were home, Dusty and Brad helped Terry move his stuff into the den in one trip. The teen carried a whole mattress and disassembled bed frame by himself.

"What are you feeding this boy?" Terry questioned in bewilderment.

"Pasta mostly." Brad's tone dry as always.

Terry was hanging up his two hoodies in the hallway closet. "Was his mom a giant?"

"We honestly have no idea." Brad shut the door with his hip. "I didn't make either of my kids. I just took over payments."

Terry had to process that a moment. Then the lightbulb went off. "Ohhh, like you adopted th-"

"I used to think Brad had me and Dusty because his tummy got real big and then went away." Buddy snuck up on them all.

"I wasn't pregnant, I just got fat off Christmas ham and cookies." Brad licked his lips a moment as he thought about it. "Cheeks makes a good ham."

"You have a friend named Cheeks? That's an awesome name." Terry's teeth showed up to the party again. "You gotta introduce me sometime." Terry snorted. "Maybe I can clap those cheeks." Terry gave a wink and a nudge.

The kids gave each other a knowing glance behind the aberrant man. Cringe set in quickly after. How could their father let such a weirdo into their home? At least that was how Buddy felt. This changed when they saw a rare sight. Their dad smiling. Not his usual, vague grin that could be mistaken for a smile. An actual grin with his own fucked up teeth saying hello.

"That was really bad." Brad snorted and covered his mouth.

"Yeah but it got a rise outta ya." Terry smacked Brad's back.

"You got something out of me." He wiped his nose on his wrist.

The children were dumbfounded by the break in their stoic father's demeanor. They exchanged another look if far more complex emotions.

"You kids want pizza tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Buddy jumped in place like a crackhead. "Can we get olives on it!!?"

"And c-ch-che-eesy bread?

Brad nodded and the kids went nuts. Terry's heart was doing flips at this absolute family unit. He wanted to be part of it so badly but knew it wasn't his place yet. In fact, he did not even feel like a guest anymore. He was the help and should act like it. Be unseen until needed. Maybe he could be more in the future but for now, he had to be cool. So he thought he scooted into his room all slick like but instantly was caught. Brad had his phone out to order the food.

"Any toppings you like?"

"Oh, uhh I-I'm good. I can order something later." Terry was nervously sweating, eyes averted.

"Terry." Brad took a step closer. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Terry bit his lips, trying to back into his new space.

"Terry please." The beefy man laid hands on his own chest. "I'm Italian. You really think I'm going to make you order _something_ else?"

"Eheheh, I guess not." He cleared his throat, sitting on his incomplete bed. "I guess it's just weird for me."

"This did happen pretty fast.

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Fiddling with his hair, legs crossed like he just got invited to prom. "Me being here?"

"I'll admit. It suggested it out of guilt." Brad could see the hurt building in Terry's eyes. "But I like you now."

Terry was slack jawed, tears building in his eyes. A thank you would be an appropriate reaction. Terry's reaction was to slam the door in Brad's face and loudly cry for a moment. After said moment had passed, Terry opened the door, all smiles again.

"Thanks, dude. That really means a lot." He gave a double thumbs up.

There was no way Brad was touching any of that in one day. In lieu of that he took Terry's shoulder and just gave it a gentle squeeze. That weird comfort returned.

After dinner and a brief tour of the house and its rules, Brad took his new housekeeper to the yard.

"This is my garden. Don't worry about it, all the plants are fake."

"Smart, bro." Terry inspected the artificial flowers, embedded in the dirt.

"As for food, eat whatever you want-please don't drink the jammers or vanilla coke." He grabbed Terry's shoulders. "Unless you want the wrath of children."

Terry snorted a bit. "I don't really do punch or dark soda so no problem."

"Good." Brad relaxed then asked another question. "Can you drive?"

"Yes I can, just not stick." He nodded, making his messy hair bounce.

"Good, you can take the kids to school in the fall." Brad pulled off his extra keyless start and handed it to his new chauffeur.

"Fuck'n A, keys to the mom-mobile!" He covered his mouth, embarrassed by his outburst. Thankfully Brad did not seem to mind. "I'll try to watch my language abound your kids."

"Yeah, watch the fucking French, Hintz." He snickered.

The old men shared another comfortable moment of quiet laughter. It was still hot outside but the sun was setting on the land of Olathe. It was time to put the kids to bed. Brad of course tended to that while Terry cleaned up a much more contained mess in the kitchen. For a while, he was essentially alone in Brad's house. Why didn't it feel crippling and cold as it did back at his mom's house?

"Is this what friendship feels like?" He pondered as he chucked paper plates in the trash, missing each time.

"Still up?"

Terry screamed like a girl, dropping the empty boxes on the floor and spilling crumbs. "JESUS CHRIST, DUDE!" He panted and clutched his heart. "Please don't sneak up on me. I gotta weak heart."

"I didn't exactly step lightly." Brad scratched his beard.

"You're amazingly catlike." Collecting himself and the pizza boxes, Terry emptied out the trash for pickup. "Um, if I want to take a bath-"

"Towels are in the closets by the bathrooms."

"Oh, I know that!" He fiddled with his shirt. "When do you guys shower? I don't wanna tie up the bathroom."

"Haha, Buddy bubble baths in the morning and only upstairs. Dusty showers downstairs when I tell him he stinks. I do it upstairs before bed." This was probably the most he has spoken at one time in years. Kind of felt good.

"Then I'll take mine down here after I finish cleaning." Terry was beaming as he pushed the chairs back in.

"Heh, try not to stay up too late. Your real job starts tomorrow." Was that a hint of smug normally apathetic man?

Terry's eyebrow quirked. "Oh does it now?" A small chuckle. "Think the Hintster can get a hint as to what that is?"

"You'll have to find out tomorrow." Brad almost boasted. "Well, I'm going to bed."

Terry sang as Brad left. "Sleep good, handsome man!"

Brad went up stairs to enjoy his shower...for all of three minutes. Then his endorphins tanked and memories of past trauma he never brings up, hit. Like a meat tenderizer, his brain fills with that sharp sting one again. He sank to his knees and tried to just breathe. Brad hated when this would happen. Like clockwork, every Sunday night. For some reason it just brought back so many bad memories. Memories he should have long forgotten and moved passed. Water poured over his bald head, burning it slightly.

There was nothing he could do in these moments but let it pass until he could get to his medication. It took a leg cramp to take him out of that place. He wrapped up his shower quickly. It was time for bed.

End Chapter 1


	2. Carb Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is carbo loading day folks!

Chapter 2

Brad sank into his warm, safe bed. Having been single pretty much his whole life, he has grown quite comfortable having a large bed to himself. The several pain pills and a shot of NyQuil did not hurt either. Soon he would lulled into a drugged but restful sleep. No nightmares or self doubts plaguing him. Just rest. Colors swirled around behind his eyes in the dark. The sweet embrace of a short death would soon overtake him. Or at least it would if his door did not squeak open.

"Buddy?" Brad groggily called out.

Someone heavier than his girl crawled into bed with him.

"....Dusty?" He became much more confused.

If only he were not completely wasted, he could sit up and see who it was. An arm came around his torso to hug him. A head rested on his stomach. Surely it was one of his children. Until he felt a hand stroking his chest hair.

"What in the-" Brad lifted up his blanket as quickly as he could.

As he dreaded, it was Terry gazing up at him, planting a kiss on his furry tummy. The strange man he only met a day ago was giving him a blissful smile. Shirtless! Under his blanket.

"Hello, stranger." A sweet giggle, his hand gave Brad's thigh a squeeze. "Sorry to keep you waiting, _master_." That hand was reaching for Brad's boxers next.

"N-no." Even that took all of Brad's lucidity.

Terry froze in place. "...O-oh my God." His hands retracted and he shot out of the bed so fast, he almost fell. "I am so, so, so sorry!" The blanket was wrapped around him.

"Why are you…" Brad was slightly mortified but still too high/low to react.

"Dude! I really misread some signs here, man!" Terry paced the floor, frantically. "God, I am so stupid-I just...I really thought we had a moment in the car and-" His breathing was heavy and he seemed to be spilling out. "You're so nice and cool and-"

Brad had managed to sit up but not do much more than watch his new housekeeper have a full on meltdown in his room.

"I-I thought that's why I was here!" He finally turned to Brad, sobbing and holding his chest.

"...You thought I wanted _use_ you?" He shifted his weight to one arm so he would not fall over.

"I don't know-yes?" He wiped his eyes, shivering now. "I'm not that great at cleaning...why else would you be so nice?"

"I'm nice?" For some reason, this was almost amusing.

"Yeah, dude!" The blanket dropped, exposing his baggy sweatpants and fuzzy socks. "I meant it when I said you were really cool!" He covered his face a moment. "NGGHHHH!" He uncovered his face and got really quiet. "I just want you to like me."

Brad's high was wearing off but he was okay with that. With a bit of effort, he was able to stand up. With a bit more, he was able to walk over to Terry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do like you, Terry."

Gross sniffing. "Y-you-"

"Yes." An affirmative squeeze.

"Am I fired?" His dark eyes were puffy from crying.

"No."

Terry gave a horribly unprofessional hug to his boss, crying out thank yous. Brad just let him do it, still too numb to get into it. Too numb to stand upright as well. Terry took notice and helped Brad back into his bed.

"You don't look so good, dude." Terry checked him for a fever. "Brad? Are you alright?"

How do you not let your housekeeper know you're a pill junkie, numbing the guilt of your past? The same way you handle most of your problems. You yawn loudly and pretend to fall asleep until the conversation dies. Or you do. Being a good friend, Terry tucked him in and did nothing else. Being a not so great friend, he cried loudly in the bathroom for far too long. Scaring the kids. Well, Dusty at least. He thought it was a ghost while Buddy slept like a log.

When the kids woke up, there was a mix of smells in the kitchen. Some good, some bad. Their new nanny made pancakes for them. He burnt the first six or seven but the ones he served up looked edible. The man was trying his best. Halfway into the meal, Brad waddled in, eyes winced from that accursed morning light. His kids knew not to talk this early. Terry however, did not.

"Morning, Bradster!" Terry called out like he didn't try to screw Brad the night before. "Bacon pancakes on the stove, coffee in the French press."

Dusty and Buddy went rigid. They were Brad's children and knew him fairly well. He could be a real grouch before he's fully awoken. Dusty covered his ears in case there was yelling.

"...The what?" A tired confusion was his dominant emotion.

"French press. Uhhhh it's like a really old school coffee maker." The happy sap poured Brad a big cup. "Got this puppy like twe-er five years ago. Got me through so many college exams."

Brad was about to react in some kind of way only to be rudely interrupted by Buddy. "Lot of good that did you." She ate another bite. "You're a servant."

That woke Brad up. "Buddy!" He barked at his tiny daughter.

Not much phased the dark natured girl. Her papa bear's roar was one of the few things that did. She flinched, ducking her head from nothing. Dusty's nervous ticks were in overdrive.

"I'm sorry." He shot her another look. "I'm sorry for calling you a servant."

Terry was already frazzled and not expecting an apology. "No, no! It's cool." He cleared his throat. "Really." His voice dropped back to normal. "I already lived my dream. So I don't have too many regrets." Instinctively, he filled Brad's cup again.

"Y-y-you did?" Dusty felt bold enough to speak up. "What d-did you do?"

Always happy to brag, Terry set down the coffee and put his hands on his hips. "I got to be a backup dancer in a Rihanna MV and even performed backup on stage a few times."

Brad and Buddy would be more impressed if they had any idea what half of that was. Dustin seemed blown away, however.

"C-c-co-awesome." Dusty drank his coke. "W-why did you st-stop?"

"Well, I made some bad mistakes that cut my career short." He rubbed his neck.

"Did you start drinking?" Buddy invaded.

Chewing some bacon, Terry replied with crumbs falling out. "No, well yeah but that came later." He swallowed. "Nah, I did a flip in heels and shattered my ankle."

"Uh, why were you in heels?" Brad was kind of scared to ask.

"I was playing a drag queen in Kinky Boots and got too flashy." He shrugged. "Didn't know my limits back then."

"That sounds p-painful, T-T-Terryy-"

"You can just call me T if that's easier, Dusty." He put a hand on the boy's back and another pancake on his plate.

"You didn't get better? Bones grow back, y'know." Such a smug child.

"Yeah but then I got old, fat and drunk for about six years."

"You don't look fat to me." Brad was finally eating.

Terry flipped his hair. "Yeah, I stopped all beer, soda, cake and…" He was counting on his fingers. "Oh and I quit smoking."

"Smoking what?" Buddy narrowed her eyes with her cheeks stuffed.

"Everything, kid. What do ya want from me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Can you still do a flip? Brad can." She pointed to her father.

Brad jumped a bit. "I can?"

"Yeah! You teach us karate so of course you can flip." She seemed needlessly mad.

"It's more of a tumble I do." He felt pretty called out right now.

"Yeah, I still do it." He rubbed his neck. "Just not in heels."

Uh-oh, he's done it now. Both kids were pressuring him to do a flip. It was high school all over again. Brad should have stopped them but he kind of wanted to see this.

"Okay, okay!" The room felt hotter. "Just give me a second." He started cleaning up any slipping hazards and pushed his empty chair in.

"Quit stalling, bearded lady-" Brad tugged her pigtail.

"Don't rush me, Bud." Terry took a breath and checked for his center of balance. It had been a while. His therapist was right about him giving into peer pressure. He took another breath. "HUP!"

Terry's head went back, his feet went up! Dusty covered his eyes while Buddy and Brad waited for him to eat it. His sneakers hit the ground with a squeak. The nutcase stuck the landing! ...then lost his balance and fell back on his butt.

"It counts!" He popped back up and dusted himself off.

The family gave him a slow clap bit also some nods. Good enough. They finished breakfast and Terry got straight to cleaning. Overhearing a conversation in the den, Terry hears everyone's plans for the day. Dusty was taking Buddy to a movie while Brad would be holding three sets of classes today. A morning class for elders, a lunch time class for kids and an evening one for adults. Busy day ahead of them! Then he heard something that made his heart sink.

"It's carb day for the students. I'm sending Terry to the store."

The teen and his sister giggled and then head out. So that was what Brad had planned. Cleaning up for guests, then grocery shopping and possible food prep. Then more clean up of course. Terry felt his pulse began to race. This would be more work than his last few jobs.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Terry. You're living here for free." He focused washing the dishes right this time. They were admittedly kind of greasy last time. Half way into washing, Terry realized there was a dishwasher. "Shit."

"Terry?" Brad walked in, wearing a white gi top with black pants. It instantly made him seem younger and more fit. He could be mistaken for a man in his prime, if not for the mostly bald head. "I have a job for you."

Crash! Terry dropped a plate when he got a look at his boss. Clutching his chest, Terry couldn't even find his words. Brad sighed at this poor, gay idiot in his house.

"Shit! I'm sorry, dude!" He scrambled to pick up the plate. Thankfully it broke in two neat pieces. "Y-you scared me again!" He could not look Brad in the eyes for some reason.

"Um, okay. My morning class is here and I'm having a lunch for my youth class."

"Gotcha!" Tossing the plate chunks. "What am I making, dude?"

"I'll make it but you have to get the ingredients." He pulled a notepad from his gi with stuff written on it. "I'll give you the money and what's left, you can keep."

Terry liked the concept of _not_ being a broke ass bitch. He took the list and read over it all. Brad's handwriting was oddly pretty.

  1. 3 boxes of lasagna noodles
  2. 3 jars of the store brand sauce
  3. 8 tomatoes
  4. The big thing of lean beef
  5. 1 big tub of ricotta cheese
  6. A tub of powdered lemonade
  7. Spinach and ice



"Woof! How many kids are coming over?" He reviewed the list a few more times.

"Only five but you've seen how much Dusty eats."

"You do this kind of thing a lot?" Terry was getting quite nervous for his future in the Armstrong household.

"Once a month." Terry was relieved. "Here's your budget." Brad slipped him 120 bucks and gave him a thumbs up.

"You can count on me, dude!" Terry saluted and clicked his heels together once. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, didn't you used to have a dojo in town?"

A sore spot but Brad knew it would come up eventually. "I did but it's still needs repairs."

Terry was worried now. "Repairs!? Dude what happened!?"

Brad really did not want to get into it. A short answer would have to do. "Pissed off my sister's boyfriend a few years ago."

"Ah. Say no more." A pause. "Okay, one more thing?"

" **One** more thing."

"What's her name? In case I run into her."

Brad debated even disclosing that. "Lisa." He interrupted before Terry could talk. "And if you make _The Room_ joke, she will probably kick you in the nuts."

"Haha, then she'll be tearing my sack apart!" He coughed, instantly regretting that. "I'm sorry, I'll go now." He dashed out that door so fast, he forgot to shut the door.

Brad shook his head and caught a glimpse at his poorly cleaned kitchen. Well that was Terry's problem for later. Time to move some old people joints.

The next few hours were insane! Terry was back late from the store because he had no idea where or what Ricotta was. This left Brad having to rush to get the food in the oven in time for the class. Soon there was a bunch of hungry karate kids ready for food and did not want to wait an extra twenty minutes. When Dusty and Buddy returned from their movie, Terry was being mauled by hangry children in the yard while Brad scrambled to set the picnic table.

"HELP ME, DUSTY!!" Terry shrieked with the chunky kid sitting on him and two twins on his legs.

"I-I-I'm only a bla-black belt! No-not a parent belt!" He ran to help his dad instead.

Buddy set down her bat backpack and took off her clip on kitty earrings. She neatly laid them out on the sidewalk. Then she ran up and gave Terry a 56 pound _The People's Elbow_ move. God help this poor middle aged man. Somehow, they made it through lunch alive and sent the kids home with full stomachs and they had lots of leftovers for later. The whole family helped with the cleanup this time. Something Terry appreciated more than they ever knew. The calm of evening rolled around. Brad was outside with his adult class, the kids were in their rooms and Terry was left alone to do laundry in peace. A whole lot of black clothes in this family.

"Haven't they heard of color?" He reached some white gi tops. "Oh this doesn't count." Because we all do this, he gave it a smell test to determine if this was a bleach wash or not. "Hmm…" There was a sweaty, manly stink to the gi. Strangely comforting. Terry still determined this would be a bleach case thought. In to the separate pile it went. "Least he wears deodorant."

After he got the first load on it's way, Terry decided to step out to check on Brad. His class was in the middle of a sparring match. Grown men just flipping each other and doing light punches. Not about hurting each other but demonstrating what they learned. There was one pregnant woman sitting on the sidelines in her own gi. Next to her was two little girls. There was a smile on her face. Maybe one of the men fighting was her husband. It was some really handsome guy and a chunky man with Luchador mask. The Luchador was not faring well.

"Remember your balance, Otto! Olan, watch your foot stance." Brad had his arms folded tightly as he watched the yellow belts pretend to know what they are doing.

Terry happily watched until the laundry timer went off. Time for the next load of clothes. It kind of hurt to turn away from the class but duty calls. He could not afford to blow this gig. The day finally ended around ten at night. No soon enough for Terry, who was blacked out on the couch was a prayer circle of laundry baskets around him. At some point, Brad brought him a blanket. The others chose not to wake him up quite as early the next morning.

  


End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support. Hope y'all like this light chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to Raven for editing!


	3. We all have issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for hanging in there and I hope you guys know how I portray Lisa and Buzzo. Tw for future chapters tho. Trauma stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next few days were easier but not by much. School was starting next week and everyone was scrambling to get their shit together. Terry was sent straight to hell one day. Also known as...a grocery store on a Sunday afternoon. You would think the world was ending with all the people cleaning out the shelves. Thankfully, he was just there for basic stuff. Onions, garlic, paper goods, some feverfew pills?

"Brad...why do you have all normal shit then one thing I know nuttin about?" Terry groaned, still sore from the other days. "Least I'm getting paid...and get to hang out with Brad." He bit his lip, face beginning to blush.

It would be a damn lie for him to say he did not have a tiny crush. Who wouldn't? Brad was big, strong, rugged and so very cool. Not that tall but Terry was into short guys. Really into beefy guys too. Terry pushed his small basket while daydreaming about his dreamy boss.

"We are so gonna be bffs."

Like all good Anime cliché protagonists, he does not see the foot of a young man he ran over.

"AURGH!" The much taller man instinctively shoved Terry. "Watch your fucking cart!"

"S-sorry, dude!" Terry put his arms up in defense.

The tall man managed to calm himself, glare at Terry for a second and then marched towards the pharmacy. The man could not have been older than twenty. Was he the pharmacist? Lovely. New to this side of town and already pissed off the legal drug dealer. Terry chose to ignore it, just fight the crowds and get out. After getting the rest of the items, all that was left was feverfew?

"The fuck is this!?" Terry ended up having to Google it. "For migraines?" He scratched his scruffy chin. "Fuck, it's probably behind the counter then."

This meant dealing with that young pharmacist. Hopefully he was not too mad. Upon closer inspection, there were several workers back there. This put Terry's mind at ease as he strolled up. A short wait later, he was talking to a much older woman.

"How can I help you today, sir?" She leaned over the counter.

"Uhhh, I need feverfew?" He showed her a picture of it like she wouldn't know what that is.

"Oh, that will be in herbal medicine section. Right next to vitamins." Her words obviously fell on deft ears. "I'll have our trainee help you find it." Her sweet tone a bit louder. "Buttfart!"

The blond man from earlier walked up, so annoyed that you could see the rage in his eyes. Even with those big bangs on his forehead. Terry felt self conscious of his own bangs. The name tag read 'Bernard'.

"Yes, ma'am." His eyes locked with Terry. "Feverfew?" Terry nodded and he rolled his eyes. His tone sounded dead inside. "Follow me."

"Don't mind him. Some jerk ran him over."

Terry rushed off before things got worse. Bernard was a brisk walker. Even Terry had trouble keeping up. They reached the appropriate aisle in no time. In one swift movement, the student squatted down, grabbed the supplement and tossed it in the basket.

"Now get your shit and get away from me." Bernard out.

A chill went up Terry's spine. Time to go home and never see that man again. He finally made it home, only for no one to be home. Thankfully, Brad had a key made for him. Terry put the stuff up and debated taking it easy, or working? He decided the prior but only after putting Brad's medicine away.

"Now if I was a medical closest, where would be?" He checked the downstairs bathroom but it did not fit behind the mirror. A lot of empty prescriptions in there though. Nothing that odd. Maybe they were for refill purposes. "Maybe a closet?

Just towels, coats and cleaning supplies. Maybe in the upstairs bathroom? Making his way up there, he realized that he has never cleaned the upstairs rooms. How could he be this bad of a housekeeper? Thank the stars, it was only a little messy up there. This bathroom actually had a full medicine cabinet. A well organized mix of aspirin, benadryl, first aid kit and...a lot of unmarked bottles. Terry was curious what was inside them. Just in the short time he spent with Brad had given him a few educated guesses. Weighing his options, he concluded it was not worth getting caught. For now. He placed the feverfew front and center. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a secret door to Brad's room. How convenient. He shut the cabinet before leaving to go slack off for a while. Long as he did his chores, did the time really matter?

"I'm sure they won't mind."

Terry only intended to nap for half an hour. Not half the day! Now everyone was asleep, probably thinking he is lazy and he's up at three in the morning. Cleaning a whole house in silence is no easy task. Terry enjoyed blasting music while cleaning and that was an obvious no-no this late. Cleaning in silence was a straight nightmare for the flamboyant man.

"I am fucking up." He rubbed his face then went back to sweeping all the mess he missed this week. Disgust filled his stomach at all the old food he kicked under counters. "How have I not been fired yet?"

He did not finish until almost six in the morning. Once again, he passed out in an odd place, surrounded by half finished work. This time it was Buddy that found him.

"Braaaaad, the cleaning fairy is in my closet!"

Terry was organizing Buddy's clothes and fell asleep attached to one of her giant Kumamon bears.

"Let him sleep!" Brad called out from downstairs.

"But I want my Wednesday dress-wait...NEVER MIND!" She plucked it off the hanger.

Terry separated her spooky dresses, Tomboyish clothes and pinks. Finally, she could find them all. Her gaze drifted back to this sleeping old fool.

"Alright, you can stay." She shut the door on him and got changed into a dress that resembled Wednesday Addams. She clipped in her Spiderman earrings and marched out the door. "I'm ready for school!"

Brad was on his second cup of coffee but so not ready for that back to school drive. Dusty had his middle school uniform on and his mullet slicked back. The doting dad gave his kids their lunch money and ushered them out for school. Terry would remain sleeping until Brad woke him up around noon.

"Time to come out of the closet, Terry." Brad gently knocked.

"No!" Stuff fell over as his groggy ass rustled around in there. "I did it when I was nine and I'm not doing it again." More snoring. 

Brad opened the door and flicked on the light. Terry was kind of cute. Surrounded by stuffed animals and girl's clothes. It was a shame to wake from his slumber but him sleeping in Buddy's room was not a good look. Grabbing his ankles, Brad slowly pulled him into the hall. After a few more seconds, Terry sat up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus them on the man towering over him.

"Brad?" He let out a yawn big enough to show his molars. "What time is it, man?"

Brad checked his phone. "12:11...PM."

Terry's button like eyes became dinner plates. "OH SHIT! I have to-to-to-ahh!!" He clumsily jumped to his feet, almost going over the banister. "EEP!" Brad pulled him back by his shirt and sat him down. "T-thanks, man."

"Don't mention it." Brad stared at him for a moment. "Mess up your sleep cycle?"

Sleep was the last thing on Terry's mind at that moment. Panic and guilt has already sunk its teeth into him. Tears were falling as if he was actually bitten. All he could think about was how much of a human trash bag he was. Brad picked up on this quickly and determined kneeling was a good idea. Their eyes met for a heartbreaking moment.

"Please don't be mad at me. I swear that I'll try harder!" He sniffled grossly, unable to read through Brad's resting bitch face.

"Terry, there is no try...only do." He lightly poked Terry's brow.

"Y-Yoda?"

"I'm not mad."

More tears fell from his peepers. "You're not?" He wiped his face a few times.

"No." He put his hand back down to his knee. "You have…personal issues, don't you?"

Terry's body language changed. He became withdrawn and covered his arms. Brad took a seat with him in that dimly lit hall.

"I was sick." Terry started. "Even I was younger." He scooted a bit closer. "Like, physically. I had asthma and a heart murmur."

"Ouch."

"I know right? Didn't get to play outside a lot or make any friends." He stared off into the house. "The asthma went away with time. The murmur not so much."

"And depression got tacked on?"

"Yeah." He hugged his knees. "As well as an anxiety disorder." A pause, followed by a groan. "This is so unprofessional."

"I don't mind." Brad scratched his beard. Having someone to talk about this kind of thing was nice. He couldn't say that out loud so he said the next best thing. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, dude." Terry just recounted skipping lunch, dinner and breakfast. Fortunately his stomach was not growling yet. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I know a good taco place."

Terry's heart skipped. Someone wanted to eat out with him? And that someone was Brad _Studly_ Armstrong? The bedhead ridden man could not contain his excitement.

"Is that an invitation?" He turned his head so as not to give himself away.

"Sure." Brad seems to have something else on the tip of his tongue but nothing came out.

"I'd love to!" Terry gave quick Brad a side hug. "Uhhh, do I have time to bathe first?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

That was all Terry needed to hear. He was off to get really for their totally not a date. Not a moment has gone by since Terry arrived, that Brad did not question why he did any of this. He could already here Rick, Sticky and Cheeks judging him. Any time he made a decision without them, they seemed to lose it. Those pins and needles were starting to crop up again. Time for some medicinal treatment. Brad used his hands to get off the ground. He headed to the bathroom and was pleased to see his feverfew capsules. Puncturing the seal with his thumb, he took a few. Now for his real medicine. Grabbing one of the unmarked bottles, he shook our two pain pills and took those as well.

"I need to call Sticky soon."

A short wait later, Terry emerged from his room in an outfit that made him look like someone that brings a whistle to the clubs. Black sweatpants with a rainbow strip on the legs, a teal, tiger stripe top and his boots. His hair was still wet and sticking to his face. It sure made Brad feel underdressed in his red polo and khaki slacks.

"This alright for a taco place?" Terry struck several poses.

"You can drive." Brad was too sober to give an opinion on any of that.

"Right-O!" One more sassy pose.

They drove to this small taco place a few miles away. The closer they got, the more tense Brad seemed. That thing from earlier was still on his mind.

"We won't be alone."

"Invite some friends?" Terry did not seem phased.

"No." Swallow the hurt Brad. "My sister and her boyfriend."

"Lisa?" If Terry was a cat, his ears would,be perked. "And you invited me? I'm touched, dude."

"We haven't spoken in months." Ringing his hands anxiously, he continued. "Our father...was a bad person." Terry stayed quiet and listened. "I stood up to him and now he's out of the picture but...we're are still on bad terms."

Terry pulled over in front of the joint. "Shit. Should I be here? If this is a family thing? I can go home-"

"No, please." He grabbed Terry's knee. "I don't want to do this alone."

If a heart could actually melt, Terry's would have. Brad was trusting him to offer support in his time of need. Terry had proven to not be the most competent person and Brad still trusted him.

"You're so cool, man." A small sniffle. "I'd love to meet your family."

"Okay, don't do that in front of them." Brad was serious.

"Sorry, dude." He sniffed hard and cleaned his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready!"

They shared a nod and headed into the restaurant. Brad asked for the "Lisa table" and they were pointed to a booth in the back. There sat a woman with long, black hair and red lipstick. A tiny thing with an inverted cross necklace over her white shirt and a taco halfway down her throat. Next to her sat a handsome blond man with his hair kicked up, poking at his own meal. She appeared to be older than him by a few years. Terry froze in his tracks. That was the pharmacist he ran over the other day. Sweat began to pour from his head. He grabbed Brad's arm and pulled him aside.

"Brad, I can't do this!" He whisper screamed. "That's the guy I ran over, Sunday!"

"You ran over a person?" Brad's tone was flat.

"With my cart, okay!?"

"You ran over my sister's boyfriend?"

"Yes, dammit!"

" _Oh no_."

"Why aren't you upset about this!?" Terry was about to pull out his hair.

The opioids had already worked their magic in Brad. Not much was going to phase him and that's how he liked it. Instead of talking, he held Terry's hand for a moment. Oddly enough, this did the trick and soon they were at the table.

"Lisa." Brad nodded to his sister, then to her boyfriend. "Bernard." He scooted in first and ended up facing the blond who ignored him.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Her gaze set on Terry, turning his blood cold.

A nervous giggle. "Oh, I'm not-"

"Terry." Brad left space for Terry to slide in.

Bernard finally glanced to his right and instantly recognized the man perpendicular to him. His eyes went wide and an unsettling, an angry grin spread across his face. Terry was already sweating bullets.

"You know him, Buzzo?" Lisa question in a dry tone that rivaled her brother.

"Yeeeeeesss." He hissed out, still leering. "This liver-lipped queer ran over my foot at work the other day."

Terry was ready to run or be murdered by this intimidating man. The only thing stopping him was Brad. Literally. Brad was holding his hand under the table. Lisa observed the tension and relished in it for a moment.

"Hee-hee, okay, Buzzo." She tickled his masculine chin. "You can let him go."

Buzzo busted out laughing. Only partially diffusing the thick tension. Lisa joined him with a soft, witchy giggle. Several people stared until they finally shut up. What just happened? Terry was glued to Brad's side, grasping for some kind of explanation. Brad only offered an irritated sigh.

"Nah, man. We're cool." Buzzo poorly covered his sadistic smirk. "Bernard." He reached across the table with ease and offered his hand.

Terry gulped and reluctantly shook his hand. "T-Terry Hintz."

Buzzo's face sank. "That's a fake name." He pulled back and whispered something to Lisa that made her snort.

Why was Brad not saying anything? Was this normal for them? Where was a waiter or something? Terry kept a strong grip on Brad's meaty paw.

"I'm thirsty." Brad lazily raised his hand to call a worker over.

Finally they got to order their food. All the while, Lisa and Buzzo kept whispering something to each other. This whole situation was uncomfortable. How was Brad remaining so calm? He was far more emotionally invested in this. Lisa would be the one to provide that answer.

"You're back on that bullshit, aren't you?" Her tone was so cold.

Brad tended up. "No, I'm just tired from work."

"Noooo, you're definitely high again." Buzzo inspected him further.

"You don't see me for a fucking year and this is how you show up?" She bit her lip. "I'd be mad if I didn't already expect it." Her tone became more sharp. "You still driving Buddy and Dusty around like that?"

"No." Brad finally spoke up. "I'm not stupid enough to do tha-"

"You fucking liar!" She slammed her hands on the table, making everyone jump. "You were driving like that two Goddamn weeks ago!"

"I said I'm not doing that anymore!" He snapped back.

"Oh. Because you have a boyfriend to do it for you now?" Her sights were set on the mortified Terry. "Terry, was it?"

Terry nodded, still stuck on Brad's arm. The older man was ready to step in but was far to slow.

"He's a fucking junky and just using you to pick up the slack he's been dropping, **again**!" She downed her whole coke. "Get out while you still can."

Buzzo paid their half of the bill and they both stormed out. The other patrons went back to pretending that was not the high-point of their week.

"W-was that their _and everyone clapped_ moment or what?" Terry inappropriately joked.

"Shut up, Terry." He rubbed his face. "Thank you."

Terry finally mused a little space between them. "For what? That was a shit show, dude."

"I couldn't handle them alone." A single breath. "Thank you for not judging me."

"We all got issues, dude." Terry gave him one more hand squeeze before getting on the other side of the booth. "I'm a gay hobo, living in a closet. I got no room to judge." He sucked in those plumpy lips. "But...maybe we should talk about the DUI thing-later! Let's eat."

The waitress was clearing the old order and placing theirs now. She gave them a smile and got out of that situation. Brad downed a whole glass of water in three gulps. All those pills really dried him out. Terry wasted no time digging into his fish taco. Brad just watched his friend pig out, not ready to attempt eating. His stomach churned as replayed the altercation. The pins and needles in his head were replaced by knives in his chest. Lisa was right about him being a junky. Just like when they were younger, he was letting everyone down. These thoughts swirled in his mind. Something warm bumping into his hip jolted him out of it.

"Hm?"

Terry had moved back to his side and was smiling. There was food on his face. Far too cute for a man his age. Brad picked up his fork and started on his plate. Despite how it started, it ended up being a lovely date.

Once home, they cleaned house together. At least until Brad was ready for a nap on the couch. Not being seen, a pile of warm laundry was tossed on top of him. Terry clicked on the local news, got bored and put on music videos. Still not realizing Brad was there, Terry sat on the floor and began folding pants on the coffee table.

"I don't wanna jump in, 'less this music's thumping!" He sang to himself as he folded Dusty's pants. "All the dishes rattle in the cupboards, when the elephants arrive-"

A muffled voice chimed in. "I want to love you madly."

"AHH!" Terry flew over the table but tripped and face planted on the carpet. "Owww…"

Brad sat up with the clothes still on him. "You okay?"

"Nghhhh…peachy." There was a red mark on his cheek. "How long were you there?"

"Two hours."

"No you weren't!"

"Yeah I know." Terry went to grab the clothes, only for his hands to be smacked away. "No. It's warm."

A huff and a handshake. "You're a weird guy, Brad." A lovesick sigh escaped Terry's mouth. "My weird guy." Seconds later it hit him how odd that might sound. "Not in a weird way!" His neck and ears were on fire. "UHH-I'm gonna start the next load and go pick up Buddy!"

Terry did not get far before Brad grabbed his hand. "They both take the bus home."

'Well then, I'll get their snack ready!" His voice was shaky. Still, Brad was clutching his hand and his tinder heart couldn't take it. "Brad, w-what are you doing?"

"I have a problem." Brad opened his mouth to continue.

A hard knock cut off that statement. Why would the kids be home this early? Why would they knock? It was not the kids. The two boneheads looked at each other. Terry nodded and got up to answer it. It was Bernard. There was a buzzsaw in his right hand.

  


End Chapter 3


	4. Buzz buzz fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mild violence, and some trans issues mentioned but not in a negative way just warning you in case you're sensitive to those topics or whatever.
> 
> Love you guys enjoy the story!

Chapter 4

Terry smiled nervously at the much taller man in the doorway. Trying to ignore the tool dangerously close to his crotch. The blond man had a determined face and refused to acknowledge Terry's existence.

"Bernard!?" Brad instinctively shot up to try and create some distance between the two men. "Bernard, don't-"

Too slow, old man. Bernard caught Terry by his hair, spun him around held the saw to his face. Terry had gone into shock.

"B-Br-" His body went stiff. He was too dumbfounded to react. Brad kept his eyes on him and on Buzzo. "W-wh…"

"Is this who you've replaced Lisa with, Brad?" Bernard's voice was dark. "This fa...this guy?" He pressed the blade to Terry's neck, making him squeak. "Tell me, Brad…"

Brad had an apprehensive stance, baring his crooked teeth. "He's done nothing to you, Bernard. Put that thing down."

"Do you like him?" His grin spread. "Do you love him?" At this point, Terry just about fainted in his arms.

"I swear to God, I will tell Lisa." Brad draws closer, daring to get only a few steps away.

"She sent me, Brad." He clicked off the safety lock. "Can't have you forgetting about her." His appearance became even more psychotic. "Can we?"

Terry has begun to wet his pants from the fear setting in. Brad honestly had no idea why Buzzo was doing this or what he was going to do next. So he told the truth.

"Yes! Is that what you want to hear!?"

"No. I want you to prove it." His thumb rested on the start button. "Your arm. Give me it.'

"My arm/his arm!?" The two idiots screamed simultaneously.

"Yes. Let me cut off and keep your arm or I kill your boy toy." The blade pressed into Terry's skin.

Brad just gawked for a moment. Was this really happening? Horrible memories and predictions leached into Brad's frontal lobe. "No!" He thought. Now was not the time to shut down. Terry's life was in danger...but what if this was just a test? What if it was not? Was his life was worth an arm?

"You fall asleep there, grampa?"

Brad held out his arm. Not just held it out, he approached them. "Take it!"

" _You do care._ How sweet of you, Brad _._ " Buzzo dropped Terry to the floor and firmly grasped Brad's arm. "C'MERE!"

The buzzsaw whirred loudly as Bernard pressed it into Brad's arm! Terry let out a blood curdling scream as viscera splattered from Brad's body. Something was very wrong. It did not hurt. Not in the body defending itself way either. The blade wasn't moving!

"What in the God damn-" Brad's statement was halted by Buzzo cackling like the maniac he was.

"I fucking GOT you, you bald FUCK!" He pulled the saw back. Brad's arm was messy but fine.

Terry was basically dead on the floor and Brad was just dead ass in shock. Bernard pressed the saw's ignition a few times. It was squirting a red viscous fluid. It was a fucking prop.

"Like it, I made it for a thing Lisa has planned this Halloween." He chuckled. "Real looking, isn't it-" Brad socked him in his pretty face, knocking him out the door.

"You little punk ass-" Brad was absolutely livid. "You fucked up my living room!"

"Send me the bill!" Even with a bloody nose, the nut case was laughing that stupid laugh of his. "Oh, Lisa is going to love this!" He cooed, pulling out his phone.

Brad's blood ran cold. The sociopath planned this from the beginning. It was all a ploy to bait Brad into violence. What else could it be? He was still cackling out there. Even as he was walking off to his car. Brad could not do this any longer and slammed the door.

"I can't believe I fell for t-Terry!"

The frail man was doing a terrific starfish impersonation on the now very messy carpet. Brad dropped to his knees and hoisted the conked out fool into his arms.

"Fuck, Terry." He set him on the sofa that was also caked in fake blood. "Least you got your nap."

Terry awoke to loud talking, several moments later. His head was throbbing and he felt sticky all over. One eye opened just enough to adjust to light. There was so much red. Everything hit him at once. Brad sacrificed his arm for him!

"Brad!?" Terry rolled off the couch. "Brad, where are you!?"

Knocking over anything in his path, Terry followed the voices to the kitchen. Everything was kind of a blur but he made out; Dusty. Buddy and Brad. Dusty was crying, Buddy covered in blood and Brad...wore a pissed off look. However, his arms were both intact.

"Braaaaaddd!" Terry let out a blubber as he ran over to Brad. Nothing was going to stop him from clinging to Brad's side. He sobbed and begged for answers. "What happened!? Y-your arm, dude!"

"B-B-Bernard is a di-di-douche bag!" Dusty joined the group hug while Buddy just played with the mess.

"Will you two, please stop screaming in my ears?" Brad groaned.

They ceased their hysterics but refused to let go. After being filled in on what happened, Terry was dismissed to wash up. After this bullshit, he felt he had earned himself a proper bath. His soaked pants were rolled under his arm before he even made it to the stairs.

"That stupid little…" Terry cursed in unspeakable ways as he entered the bathroom. "If I see him again, I will shove my-no I won't."

A quick rinse and throwing a pound of salt into the tub later, he was soaking with his knees pulled to his chest. He was still recovering from that traumatizing event. The heart surgery when he was a child was less upsetting.

"Shit, I was better off at my moms." He half lied to himself.

Eventually, the boiling water and salt caused his muscles to relax. He was able to let go of his furry legs.

"...Brad likes me."

His knees shot back to his chest and he covered his glowing, red face. Perhaps it was his kindness or the fact he was the only person to actually seem to care about Terry's loser ass. Either way, this sealed it. He was in love with that bearded loon.

  


Meanwhile in a small apartment in the city part of town, Lisa was rolling on her bed. A sickening cackle filling the one room.

"And he pissed himself!?"

Bernard sat on the couch, tissue up his nose and a delighted smile on his visage. "Yes! It was disgusting. Your brother really has shit taste in men."

"He's got shit taste in everything." She sat up. "So, mission accomplished?"

"Put the fear of God into them? Of course, my dear." He chuckled and removed the bloody paper. "Worth the busted nose but not the cleaning bill."

"He deserves it all." She was suddenly quiet. "Stupid man."

Bernard crossed the room to join her on the bed. Opening his arms, she fell into a secure hug. He kissed her black hair clad face. Tears strung down her cheeks. She still loved her brother but also wanted him to suffer. Suffer like she did for so long. Maybe not to that extent, but to some. Did that make her just as bad as _him_? Every time she hurt him; it felt good and then it felt worse.

"Lisa." Bernard's voice was soft but sturdy, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Huh?" She peered up through her hair. "Sorry."

"Darling, you know that's not necessary." A small chuckle, then he grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with being like this. It's just who you are." Another squish.

Trying not to smile was useless. Buzzo was the one person that got her. Someone who never saw her as broken or a lost cause. Even if she hated her brother, she kind of wanted the same for him too. Though, right now, she wanted Buzzo's red lips more than anything. She tackled her boyfriend and claimed them as her own! He could never say no to her. Well, almost never.

  


Back at the Armstrong house, Terry had fallen asleep in his bath. After not seeing him around for a while. The others began to worry. _Clearly_ , the man was not the most stable and after today's events, best not to take any chances.

"Terry?" Brad knocked on the bathroom door, jolting his companion awake. "You alright in there?"

"Yeeeahhh, I fell asleep." He groaned.

"...have you considered more fiber?"

"I'm taking a **bath**!"

"Okay." A long pause. "We're going out to eat."

"Okay." Terry's voice was soft and obviously trying to conceal a particular emotion.

Another long pause. "Well? You coming or not?"

"Yes!" Terry could be heard jumping out of the water. He could also be heard slipping. "Aurgh-fuck!"

Brad busted in to check on him. Terry went from being face down on the tile to covering himself like a woman that was caught changing.

"BRAD, GET OUT!" Terry was red all over. Especially with Brad staring at him. "DUDE!"

Brad slammed the door shut, leaning against it. Everything was going blurry for a second. His heart was racing and he began to sweat. Brad clutched his chest, sinking. So many thoughts raced in his mind.

_'I just saw a naked man. Holy shit. What was that weird scar under his chest? Is Terry...no, no he had a-why was I looking at it!?'_ He had to shake it off. Now was not the time to let his physically starved ass do the thinking. "Dammit."

"H-hey, dude?" Terry was against the door. "You still out there?" He made a strange noise. "I forgot my clothes. Can you be a bro and pick me something? Anything?"

"Sure!" Anything to get away from this door. Brad awkwardly jogged down the stairs, almost running over Buddy. "Sorry, Buddy."

"Why you running?" The little devil was blocking his way.

"Uhh, just getting Mr Hintz some clothes."

'Why?"

"Because he's naked."

"EW!" She stuck out her tongue. "Why?"

"B-B-Buddy, you're too yo-young to ask that." Dusty interjected from the other restroom.

"Shut it, Dusty. He just forgot his clothes."

With that, he juked his daughter and made it to Terry's room. There was no dresser, just his clothes hung on a pole or stuffed to the foot of his bed. At least they were folded or Brad would have no way of knowing what was clean. Every shirt was some variation of animal prints in funky colors. Terry said grab anything. So Brad snatched the shirt he had the day they met, some black jeans and his boots that already had socks in there.

"That should be everything." It wasn't. "Underwear." Looking over the pile again, the only pair he saw were acid green boxers. They had white snakes on them. "Cute."

After fighting passed his judgemental kids, he handed the clothes to Terry through the door. There was rustling in there and seconds later, Terry was out. Fully dressed, his face still red and his hair looking like wet lion's mane. Was he red with his bath or the embarrassment that is Brad? Both men had so much to talk about once the kids were asleep. Would they have their first fight over this? Likely. Regardless, Brad still took Terry's hand.

"Hope you like Chinese food." Terry nodded in response as they made their way down the stairs.

"What's all that white mess on the carpet?" The worst thoughts running through his head.

"S-s-sssalt." Dusty held up the big bag of Morton's.

"Dust Googled it and wants to try it." Brad scooped up his daughter in his free arm. "Let's roll."

They left the house really looking like a family unit! A dysfunctional unit but a unit nonetheless. Not even Lisa and Buzzo's harassment could ruin that. So after eating way too much and being asked to leave the Chinese buffet, they went out for ice cream. Outings like this were great for gathering information on the kids and their first day of school. Buddy had not bitten anyone yet. Good. Dusty was not crying in the principal's office before lunch. Always good! They even learned the name of the new bus driver. It was that weird deer guy that used to bully their dad. Chris Columbo. Turns out the man had been busy with some community college stuff. Trying to learn animal husbandry or something. Brad just nodded, pretending to know what that was.

"His deer is named Spaghetti and he has er on his lap." There was ice cream all over child. "Think he gonna eat her?"

"H-h-hope no-t-t." Dusty stifled his ticks with more chocolate-covered gummy worms.

The whole night, Brad's hand kept drifting towards either Terry's hand or knee. For the first time, Terry wasn't the clingy one in this. It felt amazing. Even if this was not romantic thing, it was something Terry had been craving his whole life.

The kids were in bed by 9:30. The salt had worked magic in soaking up the blood. Now to just get the stain out. A problem for tomorrow. Brad flopped down on the couch, leaving enough room for Terry to sit around his legs.

"Thank God this day is over." Terry rubbed his face like a hamster cleaning itself. "Was it all one day?" He continued without waiting for a response. "It feels like it's been a week. Y'know? This is more action than I've gotten in decades. Not in a sexual way!" Now he was nervous, twiddling his thumbs. "I did p-plenty of that, haha...yup." Terry became silent.

"I didn't."

"Huh?" Terry was back to running his mouth. "Have you never had-er-uhh…done that?" This was blowing Terry's mind. Brad was a fucking stud and the thought of him never sleeping with someone just didn't make sense. "Wait, so I've had sex and you haven't!?"

"Now, I didn't say _that_." Brad sat up in his elbows. "I just don't date much-"

"Foo, you ain't had a date in all the years I known you." Buddy had stuck down for a cup of Pepsi.

Brad shot her a look and she zipped up those stairs and into her room. Terry snorted, unable to contain it. Once she was out of sight, Brad relaxed again.

"She's right." Brad groaned like the old fat man he had become. "I'm not even that old and-'

"Your love life is already sinking into menopause?" Terry finishes his sentence, grabbing a leg while at it.

"Yeah." He could feel his leg be massaged. No way in hell he was going to stop him.

Terry's voice was soft and reassuring. "You're right, man. 49 isn't that old, bro."

"I'm 36."

"Oh shit." Terry bit his lip. "That's not much older than I am." He stole a glance at Brad's chrome dome. "When did that uh-"

"Just last year." He sighed. "Probably stress."

"That's some stress." Terry dared to touch it. It was pretty smooth with only a few hairs left. "Have you tried Rogaine or anything?"

"Think it would help?"

Terry shrugged, returning to rubbing those legs. "I think you look cool in a Walter White kind of way."

"Ever done meth?" Brad opened one eye.

Was this a trick question? Terry was not sure how to answer this one. Honestly?

"No, but I did LSD once."

"I did meth." He held up two fingers. "Twice." He dropped them. "Didn't like it."

"Eheh, for the best?" Time to rub those mangled tootsies. "You do take a lot of pills." A gulp to prep for the fallout. "Are they for pain...or recreation?"

"Pain." No anger yet.

"Normal physical pain or-"

"Don't you say it." A hint of anger.

"Say what, dude?"

"Emotional pain. I know they won't help that. I've tried." There is was.

The hurt was apparent in his voice. "I was gonna say from psychological trauma but hey, go off." His eyes were firmly facing the other direction while he kept kneading.

Brad exhaled for a long moment as he sunk back into the couch. Terry wasn't putting him down for his issue and he still snapped at him. Time to change the subject for now.

"I have a jealous boyfriend." Brad offered.

"You do?" His heart was breaking more each second.

"Yeah, his name is Rick." Was that a chuckle? "His own wife hates him so I'm the closest thing to a side-hoe he's got."

That got a snort out of Terry. An almost painful sounding one that made him cover his mouth with a foot scented hand.

"He won't like me dating." His voice got higher at the end.

"So we're dating now?" He returned to affectionately working out knots.

"Everyone seems to think so." His muscles began to loosen up.

"Do **_you_ ** think we are?"

"You're out of my league."

Terry rolled his eyes, never dropping that smile. "Yeah, everyone is clamoring for a piece of this homeless otter."

"More appealing than a drug addicted bear."

"Yeah, that is an issue." An uncomfortable silence. "Would you be willing to um...deal with that for someone...that lo-cares about you?" His hands were shaking.

"I would."

"Good. I'll hold you to that."

Terry was out of words with that. At least this silence felt comfortable. The rest of their night together, the only sounds were soft snoring and Terry's heart pounding like a drum. The couch was not the most comfortable spot for two men to sleep. Brad's bed on the other hand.

  


End Chapter 4


	5. We all have scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW in this one if you have dysphoria, depression or any of that. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The next few days were surprisingly calm. No word from Lisa or external interference from the Buzz boy. The kids went to school on time and Dusty only came home crying once. Nothing a big plate of cookies could not fix. Brad and Terry haven't really spoken much since the other night. Both were busy with their respective jobs and furthermore, they had no idea what to say. Were they a couple now? Maybe. Total bros? Definitely! The weekend rolled around; the time for rest if you are into that kind of thing.

Not if you were the Armstrong family. Saturday mornings were for private lessons with the children. Terry had not woken up in time to witness the class the previous week. The man was used to going to bed once the sun comes up. Early mornings was something he was still adjusting to. The kids were in the middle of warm ups with their dad. All three assumed horse stance and did some kind of breathing exercise. Brad let out a "KIAI" and all three pulled their hands to their sides. They began a punching routine.

"Damn, he's so cool." Easily impressed as always, Terry gulped his coffee and enjoyed the show.

Even if the topic was dropped for now, Terry's feelings sure haven't. He had begun to live for these moments. Watching a family that loves each other, doing just that. His family never really tried to be close to him and even his mother changed her phone. She completely cut him off. At least like this, he could pretend he was part of one.

"Lord knows I'm not cool enough for them." He hugged his knees, unable to ward off those bad thoughts this time.

Good thing the others were busy or they would have seen a grown man crying on their porch. After the three hour lesson, they all had breakfast together. It was strangely quiet without Terry striking up those talking points.

"You okay T?" Dusty paused after, proud of his lack of stutter. Brad even gave him a gentle clap on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He lifted his head. They must have noticed his mood shift. "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired is all."

Doubt. All three stared at him, making it worse. Even Buddy seemed to know something was off. His nerves were starting to get the better of him and Brad's hand was nowhere to be held.

"I'm fine." He forced a big stupid smile. "Are you guys okay?"

"No but we hide it better." Brad tugged Buddy's pigtail again. "Whaaat?"

"Guy's, I'm really not-" He was cut off by Dusty's big arms coming over his own and squeezing him. What was that called again? "What'er ya doing, kid?"

"H-huugging is g-g-good for your mental s-state." The boy squeezed tighter.

And there went the waterworks. Terry could not remember the last time someone hugged him. Should he hug back? Would that be weird? He felt much smaller arms hugging his hip. A grumpy little girl was doing it now! His eyes shot to Brad. He needed confirmation that this was happening. The buff man just gave a single nod. That was his go ahead to hug back.

"You guys are so nice." Those string beans he called arms wrapped around the kiddos. They held it for a solid minute before letting go. "Thanks." Terry did appear noticeably happier.

"If you need a nap, go for it." Brad finally spoke.

"I gotta clean up first, dude. You know that." Now Terry was being bashful.

"I insist."

Well when the boss insists you take a nap, you don't say no. Terry finished eating, rinsed his plate and headed for the hall. Before he left, he gave Brad a suggestive look, he clicked his nails once on the doorway. Then he was gone. A strange feeling roused inside Brad. It was a sensation he almost forgot and it made him tremble. His thoughts went back to the first time Terry stayed with them. It was hazy but how could he forget? Weirdly soft hands on his leg, drawing hearts on his chest. Those supple lips, planting kisses on his furry underbelly. If he wasn't high at the time, he would probably be mad. If Terry tried it now, there would be no stopping it.

"Y-you in there, B-B-Brad?" Dusty poked him in the arm. Then he whispered. "Are y-you having a h-h-heart att-tt-ttack?"

How long had he been clutching his chest like that? The kids were staring now. Think of something fast! "Too much meat."

The kids seemed to understand and left it at that. After breakfast, they cleaned up together like always and went their separate ways. Brad felt the strong need for a  _ nap _ now too. With a capital F.

A few hours later, Terry emerged from his room and immediately tripped over something. He fell on his side but that was nothing new for him. What did he trip over? Was it a vaccum? No, a deep cleaner! One of the expensive ones too. That thing had more power than a lawn mower.

"Ooooh." He projected just a bit. "Hey, Brad! When were you gonna tell me about this bad boy?"

"And when were you going to tell  _ me _ about  _ him _ !?" An unfamiliar voice hollered from the kitchen."Well, Brad!?"

"Richard, quit screaming. I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Brad was in there too.

Terry searched around to see the kids sitting on top of the staircase. It was like they were listening to parents argue. He decided to do the same from the bottom of the staircase. Around the corner he caught a glimpse of the other man. He was tall with black hair, styled into a thinning pompadour. While Brad mostly wore polos and Hawaiian t-shirts, this guy had a button-down and a tie. A real professional type of guy. When he turned away from Brad for a second, Terry saw those cerulean eyes. Then they saw him.

" _ That's _ him!?" Richard pointed with his whole arm. "THAT---Game Grumps reject!?" He turned back to Brad. "Brad, you can do so much better."

Terry would be upset but those were all valid points. Brad did not seem pleased with the man's tone. That did nothing to stop his rant.

"Not even a week here and the house is a mess. Bernard and Lisa are already back on their bs and lord knows what else has gone wrong!" He rubbed his face. "Does he even pay rent here?"

"He's the maid so no...I pay him." Brad sounded like a defeated husband.

"You PAY him for this shoddy work?" He shook Brad. "The guy is clearly a leech, taking advantage of you." He got close enough to almost kiss him. "Get rid of him."

"Well, there goes my chances." Terry sighed to himself. Brad had mentioned how protective Rick was. It was obvious who's side he would take. "Guess I'll get packed." He shut his door just before there was a loud noise.

"Take it back, Rick!" Brad had lifted him against the fridge like a feather.

Terry and the kids were all watching this from the doorway now. Brad had the taller man a good foot and a half off the ground.

"Brad I-" His voice became meek.

"Take it back." His voice was quiet but far more serious. 

"I can't let another person drag you down, Brad!" Rick's legs kicked a bit. "I LOVE YOU!" He was starting to cry.

Brad dropped him and they hugged so tightly. "I love you too, Rick...but I have to make my own mistakes."

Richard was full on weeping. "I know, man-but...but it still sucks." His cries were muffled by Brad's beefy shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt like me."

"I'll be okay, I promise." Brad patted his back like he was burping an infant.

"Don't let him hurt you!" More gross blubbering. "And if your future son looks like her-I mean his boss and hates you, YOU LOVE HIM ANYWAY!"

This man clearly had personal problems as well.

"I will, Rick." There was a relieved sigh.

"Well, do I get to meet him?" The blue eyed man shot Terry another look. "Have you two…?"

" **No** ." Brad bit his lip. "Not yet anyway."

"Okay...well have you two-"

"Not that either."

"You haven't even…"

"Nuh-uh."

"And you're sure he's…" Rick did a so-so hand gesture.

" _ Very _ ." Brad gave him one more bear hug and let go.

Buddy whispered to Terry after tugging his pants. "That's Brad's boyfriend-mother."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Terry retreated to hide behind Dusty now. "I'm going to hide until he le-" Rick was walking towards him. "Shit."

"S-s-swear." Dusty mumbled as he sidestepped.

"So you're Terry?" Rick inspected him then did sarcastic space quotes. " _ The housekeeper _ ."

"Y-yead, dude. That's me." Terry wasn't sure if he should shake his hand or just keep hugging his own arms. "Richard Weeks?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Yes. That is my name." He folded his arms. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" He motioned to the deep cleaner.

"Dude, I'm 27. Of course I know how to use a water vac." Terry boasted while the other tenants judged him so hard.

"You are a hard 35 at least and it is obvious you don't." He slapped Terry in the chest with a thin book. "Read the instructions. Break my Dyson and I break you." Turning back to Brad, he smiled much brighter. "Well! Gotta pick up Junior from little league. See you later Brad." He turned to the kids. "Dusty, Buddy." And with a few more goodbyes, he was out of there.

"Th-th-that went well."

"Yeah." Brad entered the living room. "I think he likes you."

Terry fainted on the ground. The others became concerned he might have a condition. Not enough to pick him up though.

Later that evening, Terry got around to reading the instructions to the vacuum. Dusty was watching him like a diligent student. Buddy and Brad were somewhere else in the house.

"Ohhhh, this is in Spanish. Well that explains why I had no idea what I was reading." Terry winked at Dusty, earning him a giggle. "Alright! Ready to rock n roll?"

Dusty nodded and together, they deep cleaned the whole carpet! Mostly Dustin but Terry did in fact help refill the cleaning solution.

"How's it going in here?" Brad came down the stairs by himself.

"Good. We just got the couch lef-Holy shit, dude!" Terry covered his mouth in absolute terror.

"B-B-Brad, you lo-lo-look-"

Both clung to the other as they were sent into an 

unremitting horror. Neither would ever forget the gnarly site...of Brad in blue lipstick and green mascara. There was glitter gems and a strange pattern. He even wore eyelashes.

"What?"

"What the fuck happened to your face!?" Terry could not look away. It was as if he was watching a car crash.

"Buddy made me a mermaid."

They finally chilled out and dared to inspect his face a bit more. The 'scales' were very crooked and the glitter was clumping. Lord help Buddy. She did her best.

"Not gonna lie, dude." He poked Brad's cheek. "I thought you had botulism."

"R-r-red looks better on you." Dusty had gotten back to cleaning the fake blood.

"Yeah." Brad did not seem bothered by Terry touching him this much. There was even a grin under all that beard. "Heh, I'm gonna start supper."

Brad had a different air about him in the last few days. The kids noticed it as well. What was it? Terry couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, Dusty, can I ask you something?"

"S-shoot."

Does he usually have...emotions?" Terry stroked his stubble.

"Not rea-really." The boy was focused on the couch. "U-usually his e-e-e-emotions are f-focused and B-Brad." He cleared his throat.

"Hmmm." Terry was forming a hypothesis.

"He does s-s-seem happier with y-you here." Dusty beamed but then turned his gaze to the floor. "We are h-ha-happier too."

"T-thank-" Terry did not make it to the end of the statement before crying. "I'm sorry. You guys are just so cool."

"You're c-cool too, T." The large boy made a cute heart with his hands. Terry returned with his own.

The rest of the night was wonderfully boring. They ate some kind of chicken, broccoli and rice thing, cleaned together and put the kids to bed on time. Terry didn't want to admit it but he wished to do this for the rest of his life. Midnight rolled around and he was chilling in his cave, watching some Thai movie.

"Bitch, how you gonna be mad a hundred years later?" His phone dinged, scaring him into dropping his laptop. No one calls or texts him. "What in the…"

_ Beefy Brad 12:16 AM _

_ 'Come upstairs.' _

You didn't have to tell him twice. Terry was up those steps and at the door in speeds that were statistically improbable. His thoughts and pulse were racing.

_ Is this really happening!? Are we gonna make out or go further? Maybe he wants to cuddle? I am such a hungry slut for a good cuddle. _

Terry took a deep breath and knocked ever so softly. The house felt so warm to him in this moment.

"It's open." Brad's voice was gravelly and deep, giving Terry chills.

"Hey, dude." His excitement was killed in an instant. "Dude, you okay?"

Brad was draped over his bed in a way all too familiar to Terry. Legs hanging over the edge, gut hanging out of his shirt and drenched in sweat. Even his muscles seemed to twitch. Brad was having withdrawals. Terry walked over and sat beside him.

"Wow, you really did it." There was a lot of warmth in his voice. "What can I getcha?"

"My stomach." He groaned.

Terry gave it a touch and chuckled. "Here it is." He pulled his hand back before he lost it. "This your first night like this?"

"Yeah." His breathing was haggard and he clearly had the head spins. "It wasn't like this...last time."

"Were you on as much back then?" The bed squeaked as he got up to search for the Pepto.

Brad legitimately whined. "Noooo." He finally sat up and covered his mouth. "I was fine...I felt fine." He rubbed his face. "Then I…" Clenching his hands, he was honest. "I want it."

"Yikes, bro." Terry snatched a bottle of pink pills. "Ahah! Here we go." He came back and gave Brad one of the chewables.

The pink chunk of chalk dissolved in his mouth and he swallowed it hard. "I wanted it so bad I almost called...my friend that does that."

"But you called me instead?" Terry had a smug curl to his smile.

"Yep." A calming breath. "Talk."

"Huh?" He cocked his head.

"I like when you talk."

Terry began to fear he was on a prank show. He was fully aware that he was an annoying little bitch with a motormouth. Why would Brad  _ want _ to hear him talk?

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Of all the times to be out of words.

"You have a scar." Brad started, opening one eye just enough to spot his housemate.

"I have a lot of em. Who doesn't?" Now Terry was being avoidant. He even began scratching his neck and messing with those silly wristbands he often wore.

"Under your bre-chest." He had to really think about how he would word this. "Is there one on the other side?"

It took a minute for the lightbulb to go off. Blood rushed to his face and he covered his left man boob. "N-no, dude." His other hand covered his face. "It's not like  _ that _ ."

"It won't change anything." Brad took Terry's hand and held it like the other day. "Who you are now." The distance between them shrank. "That's all I care about."

"It's from a surgery." His voice was trembling.

"I assumed." Now their clammy fingers were laced.

"From a heart surgery!" He jerked his hand away and stripped off the tank top. "I got this when I was nine."

The old scar was just under his breast, closer to the ribs and about an inch. Upon further inspection, it looked nothing like a mastectomy scar. Brad hovered his hand over it, waiting for permission.

"Go ahead." His voice stabilized.

It was pretty flat and smooth from being well over two decades old but there was a lot of discoloration. Tracing the length of it, Brad was satisfied. He rested his hand on Terry's hip and for no reason, he laid his head on that furry chest.

"Tired, man?" He held Brad a bit closer, not even considering pushing him away. Brad nodded against his chest. "Um...should I go?" That bald head shook the other way. "Okay."

The bed sank under them once. The ceiling got further away and all the pain that was plaguing Brad, diminished the longer Terry held him. Soon enough, the sweating stopped, nausea subsided and his muscles relaxed. Their hands laced tightly as they settled in for the night. Terry planted a kiss on his forehead. It gave Brad a rare sense of stability that he did not have to fake. Brad pressed his forehead to Terry's and inhaled slowly. Freeing one of his hands, he places it over Terry's heart. It beat in Terry's chest steadily but after a few minutes, Brad could feel the irregularity. Brad couldn't help but ponder dark scenarios. If he did allow himself to care about this man, would his own heart just be time bomb? How many years would they have together? A healthy diet and exercise could only help so much. A congenital disease. That shit was usually for life. Guilt started to fill Brad. What if he was hurting Terry? His grip loosened and he really listened in for that pulse.

Realizing what Brad was doing, Terry snickered. "I'm not gonna break, dude."

"You just might."

"I won't." He grabbed the sides of Brad's face and pulled him back into that forehead press.

"Good." Brad ghosted his lips over Terry's. He wanted this so badly.

In a breathy voice, Terry asked. "Think I can ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Is this okay?"

Terry closed the gap between them, granting Brad his first kiss in God knows how long. Not counting the Christmas party a decade ago. That wasn't nearly as enjoyable as this. No aftertaste of vomit or people talking shit about him. This one only lasted a moment before they were back to just hugging. Sleep claimed them both shortly after. Perfect end to a so-so day.

End Chapter 5


	6. Broken Dolls Playing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lisa and Bernard chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains references to suicide, incest, trauma and other shiz. Obviously. Still a fairly wholesome chapter that I hope you can enjoy.

Chapter 6

**Five years before the present timeline/two years before the previous chapter**

"Did you see the look on his face?" A much younger Bernard carried Lisa into their old apartment. He let out his fucked up laugh as he set her down. "Fucking loser."

"Hmhm, that'll show him to steal our spot." She went to the fridge to get some water.

Their first apartment was small, mostly empty and fairly decrepit. They kept it clean though and had a high end bed. Being two kids on their own, they were often broke but had what they needed. Bernard had become a college student while Lisa worked as a librarian at his school. They were almost always together. To the public eye, they were that jackass couple. The  _ incest girl _ and her Jared Letto wannabe boyfriend. Two broken dolls to be ignored or ridiculed.

"Let's do it again tomorrow, babe."

And that's how they liked it. They hated people and loved each other so they revel in the chaos they would create or anonymity they could command. Lisa plopped on their bed and stretched out her legs. Bernard watched his sweet little cat of a girlfriend.

"You look comfy over there." He belly flopped next to her. "Oh that's why."

They both relaxed, silently agreeing that a good bed was worth that two weeks without air conditioning . Lisa rolled into his arms, clinging to every muscle on his torso. After what she grew up with, a ripped, clean, young and caring man was like a drug for her. She lifted his shirt and hid her face under it.

"Haha, find something you like in there?" He laughed through his teeth.

"You." She sighed sweetly and just hugged him tighter. The girl was resting her face between his pecs. It was safe there.

Bernard gently stroked her hair. All this touching stuff was still new to her and could come off as unnatural but Buzzo loved it. The young woman still had no idea how to hug without crushing or kiss without wincing. She had not shaken her excited slapping habit either. Her displays of affection were far from normal.

This was progress.

Compared to where she was for so long, this was a whole new Lisa. It was not overnight. So many therapists and different medications. Nights where she would become belligerent or violent. Take out her trauma on herself or Bernard. There were many nights that should have been the end of it all. Many nights that Bernard should have left but he did not. They worked so hard to get where they are today.

They came so far.

It took them a solid year and a half of dating to even kiss. Not that he seemed to mind. Being four years older than him, Bernard expected to wait a while. He expected to wait forever.

She popped her head up through his collar. "Happy birthday, Buzzo." She kissed him in her nose squishing way. "I have a present for you." Her voice dropped a bit.

"I wouldn't happen to be a Sock It To Me cake from that bakery I love, would it?" His grin was way too big.

"Better." She grabbed his hands and smacked them on her butt. "You're getting sock it to  **_me_ ** cake."

Bernard's face became as red as his lips. Red flags were going off in his head. His Lisa was not in to that kind of thing. Not after the shit her family put her through.

"Lisa!?" He tried to pull his hands away but she had a strong grip. "D-do you even know what you're saying?"

She finally popped out of his shirt, a hard pout on her face. "Yes! I am a grown ass woman and I want to f-fuck...m-my boyfriend." Now her face was red too.

Bernard's jaw was slacked from shock. He had never been more confused and turned on in his life. Seconds later, they were doing their sloppy makeout thing they had grown accustomed to. Neither was a very good kisser. Their clothes were discarded and they clumsily got under their blanket.

"I love you so much." Bernard kisses her face all over as he lifted up her legs a bit.

"Eee, I'm excited." She gave him another smooch before bracing her back on the power clad wall. "Oh wow." His body was so nice and his touch so soft.

Everything was going so well...until he touched her inner thigh. As if a long forgotten reflex, she slapped him. Hard.

"Augh! What the fuck, Lisa?" He clutched his cheek, only able to open one eye.

She was crying. Her whole body was shaking and she covered herself. Bernard took that as a sign to back off. He knew that look and never forgot it. The same look she had when he first tried to hold her hand and grabbed her leg by accident.

"I-I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Bernard." She hugged her sides. "Just give me...a minute." Her breath was so jittery. "I'll be ready soon." A painful cry. "You can hold me down if that'll-"

"Lisa." Slowly, he joined her side. "I'm not going to do that."

"No! I...I want to...I want to be normal…" She was crying into her hands now. Making herself small. "Normal couples have sex." 

"Not always." Such a gentle tone. "I like you, Lisa." A sigh. "Sure, I love you and sex would be totally badass...but that's not what made me  _ like _ you." He waited to see if she would chime in. She did not. "You're so cute...and funny in a fucked up sort of way." A chuckle. "You aren't very nice but you've always been sweet to me."

Her shaking slowed along with her breathing. She was listening to him more closely.

"Only person that laughs at my sense of humor." He scratched his chin. "In fact, you're the only person I even care about." A shrug. "But you know that."

"Th-that's because you're a sociopath." She mumbled.

"Only a little." He smiled and leaned against the wall. "Either way, I'm never gonna make you do something you aren't about." He gave her a sassy look. "Unlike  _ someone _ I know."

She knew he meant the cat paw thing and averted her gaze. "S-so you're not mad?"

"About the slap? Kind of. Not getting laid?" A half-assed shrug. "Meh."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"Then I'll just Jay off."

"You won't cheat on me?"

"With who?" He shook his head.

"But I  **want** to...do that." Her voice was becoming defeated again.

"Babe, I'm nineteen." He pointed to his crotch with both hands. "You got another forty years of this thing working,  **_at least_ ** . We got time."

"But...I kinda...want to have...a baby...someday." She curled into a ball.

"A baby?" He didn't seem convinced. "Really?"

"Maybe! Dammit I'd like the option." A small choke. "Who am I kidding? Nothing down there works anymore."

Bernard had never heard her mention kids before. He honestly didn't see them ever having any. With his problems and her own, would they even be able to raise a child? He pondered her prior statement.

"Nothing works? What do you mean, Lisa-face? Did your doctor tell you that?" He gently stroked her hair.

"No...but...but my bastard father...you can't have a baby after that. It makes your ovaries fall out." She sounded so beaten down.

It took him a moment to process that clusterfuck of a sentence. "Thank God, I didn't marry you for smarts."

"Hey!" She shot up and shoved him. "The fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"I know, I know. We aren't actually married." He rolled his eyes before getting slapped again. "Lisa! We agreed no hitting." He held her hands in place, just in case, then clarified. "You  **typically** don't become infertile from...that."

"Yes you do! That's why I didn't get preg-" She stopped, remembering what Bernard was studying. "You don't?" She seemed genuinely confused. Running through her head of who told her that. All religious fuckers that blamed her for what happened. Her first epiphany of the new year. "Motherfuckers!" She sank into Bernard's lap and hugged him. "I'm so fucking stupid."

He let a humorous sound escape as he stroked her hair. "Stupid, no. A little dumb?" Keeping his hands to only her hair and upper back, he ignored they were still naked.

"What's the difference? I fucking thought incest prevented pregnancy! I'm a Goddamn reta-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"One can be fixed with time and effort." He cupped her thin cheek.

Slowly but surely, she relaxed in his arms.

"C-can we try again--not today!" She buried her face in his neck. "But someday?"

"Sure. Babe. We can work up to it." A peaceful sigh. "But you aren't getting out of one thing tonight."

"What-"

**"LISA BLANKET!"** He grabbed her and lied down with her all noodle limbed on him.

Lisa shrieked but soon was giggling as he rolled back a fowarth. "Buzzo, you fucking dork!"

"I love my Leesa brand mattress and my Lisa brand blanket~!" He hugged her so firmly. "Mmmm, so warm and soft."

They were both relaxed now. Naked, blue-balled and shaken by past traumas but left with a good, clean feeling. This talk was one that needed to happen.

"Do you really want to get married?" Lisa whispered against his skin.

"Yes." He stroked her hair once again. "But let's wait until I'm old enough to have a glass of champagne with you."

Her giggle was so sweet. "I'll hold you to that, Buzzo." A blissful sigh escaped her nose. "I'm glad I didn't kill myself."

Knowing just how many times she tried, that was a huge statement. Now Bernard was the one in tears. He could never tell her how many nights he would stay up, praying to Gods he didn't believe in. How many times he pictured his life so horribly empty without her. His arms constricted around her frail body. A crackly sob rang out from deep in his throat.

"Berny?" She turned her head to him. "What did I do?"

"You made me so fucking happy, dummy." He sniffed, a stupid grin on his face.

"Huh?" This was all catching her off guard.

"I'm going to get you so pregnant one day." He sat up and touched her tummy. "Fat little baby. Right here."

Snort. "Stop it, you weirdo." She covered her face but did nothing to stop him. "Do you think we'd be good parents?" Blunt as always, she did an almost strangling motion. "Or just continue the cycle of abuse?"

"Well, I don't plan to abuse our children. Do you?" His hand remained resting on her tummy.

"No." She became downcast and her hair hid her whole face.

"Then I think we'll be fine as long as we don't rush into it."

"Okay."

Bernard slid out of bed to get their sleep clothes. For Lisa, her favorite  _ granny gown _ and blue undies. For him, some boxers and a shirt. Lisa grabbed one of their shoes and chucked it at the shirt. It fell back into the dresser. Bernard peered back to his cute girlfriend, snuggled in the blankets. Only her eyes were visible.

"Okay, no shirt then." He left the shoe in their clothes and just slipped on his underwear.

It would end up taking them another year and a half to finally sleep together. It was quick and not very pleasant but it was a start. Bernard cried more than she did. Any time he hurt her, he could not finish. By the time she met her brother in the restaurant, they had only been intimate three times. Nothing changed. They were the same sadistic couple they always were. A couple of broken dolls, playing house together. Forever.

  
  


End Chapter 6


	7. Roar

Chapter 7

**Three years before the current timeline**

A storm was brewing over the land of Olathe. Not a figurative one but a literal storm. A major hurricane was currently thrashing the south and that meant leftover precipitation and tornadoes for the Kansas/Colorado area they all lived in. Brad and Terry were outside, picking up anything that could fly away and pulling down the shutters. The kids just left for their last day of school until further notice and all martial arts lessons were canceled for the week.

"Are we good on water?" Terry asked as he locked down another storm shutter.

"Four cases in the basement and one in the kitchen." Brad held his favorite gnome under his arm.

"Great." Terry thought for a minute. "You one of those guys that get a lot of beer before a storm? I lived in Texas once and all the dudes would be panicking if they didn't get their hurricane beer."

A soft puff of air came from his nose. "Not really."

"Good." He started moving the garden rocks. "Me either. Shit goes straight to your gut." Always realizing how bad something sounds after he says it. "No offense."

"None taken. This is from pasta." Brad patted his stomach a bit.

"Heheh, it works with your papa bear aesthetic." He walked over and kissed his cheek.

Brad's freckled cheeks went bright red and he could have sworn his health increased. They had been doing this for two weeks now. Playfully kissing and even sharing a bed sometimes. Nothing more but it felt right. Coming off the long road of addiction was not easy. Brad had already caved in twice and hated himself for it.

The first time was another Sunday night. Terry was in his own room and Brad was left alone with his thoughts. One of his episodes kicked in and he just wanted to be numb. He took far too many red pills and was ruined for the whole next day. The kids said nothing to him while Terry feared it was food poisoning.

The second time was at some ungodly hour on a weeknight. Terry caught him that time. Right in the middle of swallowing a small handful of white pills. Brad couldn't even remember what they were. Just that look Terry gave him. No condemnation. No disgust. Not even betrayal. Just worry. He thought Brad was trying to die and begged him to not go to sleep. Not to leave him and the kids. He even gave him a lot of water to try and flush it out. The strange man never left his side. Terry is too sweet for this world.

Back to reality. They had until the afternoon to prepare and were mostly done.

"We should go on a date." Terry froze in place upon hearing that. He waited for more. "A real one."

"W-where do you want to go?" Terry was turned away.

"There's one of those dinner theaters on the other side of town." Brad was so not staring at Terry's butt.

"I'd love that." He was shaking. "A bit early for it, dontcha think?"

"Won't have time later." Brad was now leaning on the door beside him.

Brad fucking planned it from the beginning! Terry could not handle his excitement and certainly could not contain it much longer.

"I'll go change!" He dropped the rocks and ran inside, dropping Brad on the floor. "Sorry!" He called from his room.

"Nghhh…" Thankfully his gnome was alright.

They drove out to the theater, got tickets to some random comedy and took their seats in the middle. Being a week day and early, there were only a few other people. The seats reclined and they even had a full table for drinks and food.

"Order whatever you want." Brad was writing his out. "The milkshakes are really good."

His pulled a strange voice. "Oh hell yeah, man." Back to normal as he wrote down his order. "Ain't got a shake in years."

"The burgers are good too." He chuckled softly. "And the cocktails but they are kind of a rip off."

"Maybe next time then when I take  _ you _ out." He nudged Brad before lying back with his feet on the table. When Brad did the same, minus the bad manners, he grabbed his hand. "Hey, I know this is like the first date...but if you wanna makeout, I won't mind." His eyes wandered around.

"If the movie sucks, definitely."

The theater ninjas brought their drinks and meals a few minutes into the movie. Brad ordered a pizza and shake while Terry got chicken strips and and a different kind of shake. They shared it all while watching the surprisingly funny movie. Once the three hour feature was over, they headed for the bathroom. Both were in stitches and referencing the film they just saw. Terry was doing a Cockney accent and grabbing at his own thighs.

"Saw con deez nuts ya green bi-" Brad shoved him playfully. "Hah sorry."

"We should get back." Once his hands were dry, he grabbed Terry's damper one.

Wishing he dried his hands first, Terry squeed that paw. "Yeah."

They made it to the parking lot without knocking anyone over. Brad took out his phone to check the weather alerts.

"Damn, that is an ominous looking cloud over there." Terry shielded his eyes from nonexistent glare.

The sky had turned black while they were in the theater. Thunder could also be heard in the distance. Brad took Terry's hand as they headed to the car. They made it home with a few hours left to prep before the kids got home. They checked their food storage. All full. First aid? Also full. Candles? Not quite full but enough.

"Hey, you got power banks?" Terry was squatting under the sink to check the pipes presumably.

"Power what now?"

"Yeah." He stood up and shook out his hair. "Like a battery to charge your phones."

Brad just gave him a blank stare.

"Shit, dude. You never seen a power bank?" His question met with no response. "Alright, wait here." He jogged to his room and came back with a giant Lego. "This is-"

"That is a big Lego." It made Brad smile.

"And it can charge your phone. I'll show you." He pulled out his droid and plugged it in. The little charging sound chimed. "Neat, huh?"

"Damn, I should look into that." Brad inspected it a bit.

"Always keep a few of these fully charged in case the power goes out. They can be used to charge phones, media players and even some pacemakers or pocket nebulizers." A cheesy grin. "That's your Terry hint of the day."

Brad gawked at him for a hot minute. "...That was fucking adorable."

And that made Terry blush. "I have a few others you guys can borrow." He was acting all cute now. "Weeelllll...I'll go charge those suckers." And he was off. Even though he knew they were already full.

Brad said nothing but had a welcomed warmth in his chest. He decides to start supper so they could use up some of their meat. By the time the kids pulled up in their buses, the rain had already begun. Nothing too concerning yet but the kids were both soaked and aching for a bath. Buddy was crying, her poorly applied black eyeshadow was running all over her face.

"Brrraaaaaaaad! My makeup is ruuuined!" She ran to her daddy and hugged his leg.

He scooped her up and patted her back. "I know sweetheart, I know." There was a black and white smudges all over his shirt.

Dusty had already snuck off to take a shower, leaving his wet pants on the floor. Much to Terry's annoyance.

"Can I take a bubble bath?" Her eyes were puffy and caked in the greasy mess.

"Can you wait until I finish dinner?" He asked softly.

Her eyes welled up more. "But I'm cooolllld!"

Brad looked to Terry who was picking up wet clothes. "Terry. Want to do me a huge favor?"

"Sure man, what's up?" A wet gremlin was placed in his arms. "Uhhh?" She seemed just as confused as him.

"Go run a bath for her, the fish is burning." He had to run back and flip it quickly.

"Is that allowed?" Terry felt very unprepared for this task.

"Braaad! He doesn't know how to do a bubble bath!" She wiggled in his arms.

"Sure he does." Brad was focused on his meal as well as not giving in.

"Uhhhh...do I just run the bath and leave her be or do I have to make sure she doesn't drown?" Terry was legitimately clueless.

"I can bathe alone!" She pouted, no longer struggling.

" _ No _ , you can't." He glanced back. "Only fill it half way, watch her from the hall and make sure she washes her face."

Terry nodded. "Got it. C'mon, Baby Bat."

"Only Brad gets to call me that!" This soggy girl sure was salty.

The girl stripped down and covered herself with a big, fluffy, black towel. Her hair was pulled up with a terry cloth headband. It was pink with polka dots.

"Which one do you want, Lil Bud?" Terry pointed to her vast selection of bath salts, bombs and bubbles. "Vanilla Unicorn?"

Her head was down and she mumbled. "I want Vanilla Unicorn."

"Alright then." He plucked it and began filling the tub. "If any of this is weird for you, let me know."

She sighed, dropping her guard for a second. "Noooo…" She was swaying a bit. There was something on her mind.

"You sure? I mean, I'd be weirded out as hell if some grown man or woman tried to bathe me as a kid." He chuckled.

"Your mama didn't give you baths?" She narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Not since I can remember. I was a shy kid." He checked the temperature. "Alright, that should be good. I'll be in the hall if you need me."

"Thank you." She muttered as if she didn't want him to hear it.

Terry waited in the hall, checking his Twitter and giving the girl some privacy. After he heard the water stop sloshing, he turned around and took a seat. Buddy was surrounded in holographic bubbles and already made herself a proper beard. Terry couldn't help but smile. Damn was his baby fever kicking in strong. Buddy was kind of a bitch but she was the cutest kid he had ever met.

"Are you going to be here forever?" Her baby voice was coming out, even with proper sentence structure.

"I dunno." Terry fiddled with his bands. "Maybe?"

"If you marry my Brad, you can't leave." She draped her drippy arms over the side.

Terry snorted at the bluntness of this child. As much as he  **really** liked Brad, he had not considered the possibility of marriage. It was far too soon for that. Time to change the topic.

"Why don't you guys call him dad?"

"Because he hates it." Her face sank. "I don't know why."

Terry had some theories on that. Something related to his sister and their own father, perhaps? Terry did not remember his dad too well. He died many years ago and they were never close. Neither of his parents were. Terry recalled so many weeks by himself in those damn hospitals. A repugnant memory of something his mother said came to him.

"Why are you sad?" She was washing her face with her hands.

"Do I look sad?" Terry touched his lips and they were pretty low. "Sorry." He forced them back up. "That better?"

"No." She pouted. "You still look sad."

"Heh, I'll work on that."

Buddy seemed to know how to snap him out of it. "If you marry Brad...do we get to call you dad?"

Terry's heart skipped and it kind of hurt. This child was really asking permission to call him dad. He could not handle it at all.

"S-sure thing, Bud." He had to turn away to clutch his chest.

"Good." Now she was relaxing in her bubbles.

Thunder clapped outside, rattling the walls slightly. It did not phase Buddy but both Dusty and Terry let out a panicked yowl.

"Jesus fuc--that was outside!" Terry threw himself against the way.

"Yeah, thunder is always out. Ya baby." She was back to playing with bubbles.

His voice cracked. "I'm not scared!"

"Asshole projecting, much?" Her face was so smug.

"That's astral projection and no I am not!" He pulled his hair and tried to calm down. "I'm fine...I'm fine."

"You alright up there?" Brad called out from the stairs, the rain partially drowning out his voice.

Never ask a man on the verge of tears if he's okay. It was a surefire way to trigger the waterfall.

"Y-yes." Terry's voice was broken.

"He's scared of the rain!" Buddy was pulling the plug now and sticking her foot in the drain

"Stop lying, I am not afraid of rain!" But under his breath, he admitted he was spooked by lightening.

Brad came up to check on them. Another lightning strike was followed by an even larger crash. Buddy walked into the hall, spotless and in her pink robe while Terry hugged his legs. Dusty soon came up to join the party.

"Di-did you g-g-guys hear t-that!?" He ran passed them and joined Terry in the panic corner.

Buddy had no sympathy for these pussy willows and went to get a drink. Brad was not so heartless. He sat beside his two frightened loved ones.

"Hey, Dusty." He offered his hand to the boy. "It's not that scary, is it?"

"I-it is! What if I g-g-get hit? I'm th-the t-t-tallest!" Even in his terror, he still took his adopted father's hand.

"No you won't." He squeezed Dusty's hand. "If the lightning comes it, I'll just punch it away."

"P-p-p-promise?" The boy scooted closer until he was embracing his dad.

Brad hugged him and gave him an assured nod. Soon the boy was calm enough to head down to dinner. Watching the wholesome scene, Terry managed to calm down on his own. Brad turned to him, ready to do it again but it wasn't necessary.

"You good?"

"Yeah, dude." He bit his lip. "S-sorry." He sniffed hard, moving the hair out of his face. "I took my eyes off Buddy."

"She's alright." Brad stood up and fixed his shirt. He turned to head down but remembered his manners and turned back to help Terry up.

"Hm?" Terry was already on his feet.

Brad knew he would be kicking himself for that one for days. They all met in the kitchen and enjoyed some grilled salmon and veggies Brad made. The storm was still raging but it was a lot less stressful with the whole family together. After the meal, Terry showed everyone their own power banks if the electricity went down. Buddy got a kawaii Badtz Maru bank, Dusty a rainbow one and Brad got to borrow the giant Lego.

"Oooooh, i-it's so shiny." Dusty played with his while Buddy just glared at him. "T-T-Thank you uncle, T." Buddy whispered something in his ear.

"No problem, Dust-"

Dusty interrupted. "I mean D-d-d-dad."

Terry dead ass had no idea how to react to that one and neither did Brad. The children had never seen their father's eyes that big. Buddy wore a sadistic smirk and nudged her brother.

"Told ya."

Brad suddenly snapped. "Rooms!"

The kids were gone and Brad was pinching the bridge of his nose. Terry still had no idea how to react to that.

"I'm sorry about that." His hand slid down his face, stretching his skin in a humorous manner. "Buddy has no filter and Dusty-"

"I think your kids like me." His eyes were welling up. "Buddy asked...asked if I was staying forever." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I know we aren't  **that** close yet...and you probably don't feel the same...but...but..." He was crying now with a smile. "I'd like that too."

Brad did not say a word. It was too soon to even have this conversation. They haven't known each other for a month and the kids were calling this strange, annoying man,  **dad** and there were talks of him staying forever? That was completely stupid and set off so many red flags.

"Terry." Brad grabbed his hand kind of hard, making him flinch.

"I'm being weird, aren't I?" More gross sniffing. "I won't bring it up again."

"No." It took him a second to find his words. "I feel the same."

They just stared like a couple of idiots for a beat, then Terry threw himself at Brad, knocking him over the back of the couch. Not completely unpleasant for the stocky man. He was far too preoccupied by kissing the lovable moron on top of him. A storm raged outside all Brad could hear the beat of Terry's heart, the deep sound of his moan and that quiet whimper for more. Each time he heard it, Brad obliged with more kissing and clutching his limbs. Terry seemed to  _ really _ like that. Being grabbed and handled roughly.

Terry finally pushed off, straddling him. "I love this…but we should stop." He was pulling his shirt down, looking off. "The kids might walk in."

Brad squeezed his thigh, so wanting to slide his other hand up that tank top. "You really are the dad."

They both snorted and decided to play it safe. Neither were really prepared to go that far anyway. However, Brad wasn't letting Terry off that easy. Grabbing the man's hair, he pulled it back and nipped him on his neck.

"Ahh~!" Terry slapped a hand over his own mouth. He was not expecting a sound like that to come out of him. "You heard nothing." He whispered.

Brad had a cheeky grin and was clearly amused. They separated to go  _ clear their heads _ before meeting back in the living room to watch the storm through the one transparent shutter up front.

"Look at that shit, dude." Terry sat on his knees. "You guys evacuate here? I've only lived in Olathe a couple of years."

"Not really. We just retreat to the basement." Brad waited a minute. "Where did you live before?"

"Haha, a lot of places. I was born in Jersey, lived in Texas while I was sick, then back to Jersey and then lived in New York until we moved here."

"Why here?" Brad was surprised how far he traveled to end up in Kansas.

He shrugged. "Mom's from here."

"Ah." Another pause. "Think you'll stay?"

"I don't now." A playful shove. "I am a dad now."

"Stop." Brad shook his head.

A few minutes pass and the kids have snuck back out to join their guardians. They all stayed up to watch the storm.

End Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for sticking with this story. Get really for more fun. <3
> 
> Thank you Raven for proofreading!


	8. Some Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated W for wholesome! However it does contain instances of depression and intrusive thoughts. Just fair warning.
> 
> Thank you again for proofreading, Raven!! Alls well as all you readers. ♡♡♡♡

Chapter 8

Day two of the storm raging outside. Several areas lost power and nine tornadoes touched down. Six lives have been claimed on the outskirts of town and there was quite a bit of damage. Brad's neighborhood lost power in the night and it was starting to suck. Outside, a small girl stood alone in the roaring winds. The chaos and destruction had taken her. She had become one with the storm. Her hair blew in the wind as she held her arms out. This is where she belongs.

"BUDDY, YOU GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" Brad boomed from the door.

"Eep!" Buddy ran her wet ass inside.

Dusty sat on the couch, eating all the ice cream and yogurt before it could expire. Brad handed her a yogurt cup and some fruit. Terry was still asleep but not in his own room.

Upstairs, he was tangled up in Brad's comforter, drooling and snoring. This was a lot more comfortable than his small bed in the stairwell. The comforting smell of his now totally boyfriend made it easier to just drift off. If he could lie like this forever, he would.

Half past noon, Brad crept in to check on him. Terry wore only his boxers and a shirt he stole at some point. Not even a week of dating and Terry was already attempting to drown himself in Brad's clothes. Guy sure knew how to make himself at home. Brad could not help but stare for all the wrong reasons.

"Hey." Brad muttered.

"...Hey there, 'Merica…" He rolled a bit, still snoring. "This is…" Before he could finish that dream, he sat up. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"You're 34." Brad sat on the bed and untangled the blanket from Terry's hairy legs.

"Oh...thank God. I had no idea where my classes were." He tried to finger comb his insane bedhead and generally not look gross. "What time is it?" He searched for his phone.

"It's high noon…well it was."

"Shit, I need to stop sleeping so late." He rubbed his eyes. "The power ever come back? It's hot."

"That answers your question." Brad crawled in and put an arm around him. Terry did not seem to mind. "You can sleep in today." He put a hand on Terry's chest. "I won't mark it against you."

A sigh of relief. "Coolest boss ever." Terry wiggled his way under that beard and got comfy. "The kids alright?"

"They're finishing off the dairy." The hand around Terry started to drift to his lower back. "I came up here to...finish  **you** off?" Somehow, Brad turned that into a genuine question.

A gentle slap on the cheek. "Are you trying to flirt with an employee?"

Brad suddenly grabbed his ass. "Is it working?" 

Those beady eyes almost popped right out of his head. "T-too well." Terry hid his boiling red face in the pillows.

Brad went from proud of himself to ashamed. Did he go too far with that? He was really out of practice with these things. Finally, Terry peeked out at him.

"We do need to talk before we do this, y'know." Terry took a finger and drew a heart on Brad’s chest.

"Talk about what?"

The discomfort was apparent in his speech. "Well...have you ever been with a guy?"

"Uhhhh, once in highschool." Brad did not like where this was going.

"That hardly counts. Been with a girl?"

"Uhhhh, once in highschool again."

"Active year for you, huh?" He was dripping with frisky sarcasm. “How’d all that go for you?”

“Awful.” He winced. “The girl cried and that made me cry and the guy...something gross happened.” He shook his head. “And with everything going on then, I just couldn’t.”

“What was going on then?” His tone softened. “If you wanna talk about it.”

“Not really.” There was noticeable pain behind those eyes. Something  **bad** happened that Brad was not ready to relive. “I’m so-”   
  
“No, dude. I get it.” Terry cupped his face. “Tell me, only when you’re ready.” He kissed him once on the lips, then on his forehead. “Tell me something else.”

Having someone to comfort you when your brain wants to go to dark places was delightful and Brad wondered where this man had been his whole life. After exhaling all the uncertainty, he replied. “Like what?”

“Top or bottom?” So shameless with that smile of his. “Do you know?”   
  


“Uhh, I think I’m a top. Maybe?” That really caught him by surprise. He rethought it. "Both sound painful." Too much thought. “What are you?”

“Oh I'm ’m usually a catcher but y’know it’s whatever, man.” A head shrug. “If you wanna try anything out, I’m game.” He rethought that statement. “Long as it’s not anything too freaky deaky.”

"Freaky deaky?" He cocked his head.

"Y'know, like weird."

Brad arched a brow. “What do you consider weird?”

Terry pointed after a quick finger snap. “Nothing that would get us on some kind of watchlist.”

“Okay-”

“No vore!”

“Not going to ask.” Brad adjusted his slowly dying arm. “What  _ are _ you into?”

Terry covered his face and mumbled something unintelligible. Brad pulled one of those hands away.

“Wanna say that again?”

“Squishing.” He covered his face again, rolling away. “I like being squished by big strong guys.” His voice hitched. "Not like being choked or stepped on...like bear hugs and manhandling."

What a strangely wholesome fetish to have. It made sense for a guy like Terry though. Wanting to feel warm, safe and secure was a natural part of being a human. Nothing weird about it at all. It did however get Brad chuckling. Far too much. Terry rolled back over, offended.

"And what's so funny!?"

He tried to stifle his laughter. "I just-I just pictured you-" He was choking a bit now. This was probably the most he has ever laughed in his life. "I just pictured you using fat guys-" another sputtering sound. "As a weighted blanket-A BEAR SKIN RUG!" He rolled over, losing it at his own stupid joke.

Terry glared at him, positively pissed. "You son of a bitch…I wish I thought of that!" Terry pounced on him and joined the giggle fest.

Downstairs, the kids had no idea what to think of the weird sounds coming from their dad's room. It sounded like he was being choked out but both were too scared to go up and check.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Buddy listened in for anything concerning.

"I h-h-hope n-not." Dusty nervously twiddled his thumbs.

The laughter eventually calmed down and Terry came down to get some water. The children met him in the hall with a million questions on their minds.

"I-i-is Brad okay?" Dusty towered over Terry but still tugged his shirt like a scared boy.

"Hm? Yeah, he's fine. He Just laughed himself to sleep at his own joke." Terry sipped his water. "Was a great joke too."

"Liar! Brad doesn't make jokes." She was tugging his shirt too. "Does he?"

"Well he just did."

"W-w-waaass it f-f-f-" Dusty was having trouble getting his words out to Terry did it for him.

"Funny? Yeah but you kids are too young to hear it."

Buddy gave an offended gasp and Dusty just about flipped his lid.

"Y-y-you don't tease us l-l-like that, m-man!" He shook Terry a little too easily.

"Yeah! Don't be a dick, Terry."

He spoke as if he was talking into a fan with each throttle. "First of all, language and second, it's really not a joke for kids and third, stop shaking me!"

"Then just c-c-censor it!" Dusty stopped.

"Okay, okay! Jeez...uh so I told him...I like being bear hugged and he said-" He really had to choose his words wisely. "I could use hairy, fat guys for blankets. A bear skin rug."

"That's not funny." Buddy was not impressed and Dusty did not seem amused either.

"Told you it's not for kids-aaaand they're gone." Terry was alone in the hall. Shaking his head, he went back upstairs to bug Brad.

A few more days of storms came and went with minimal casualties. Mostly people foolishly going out in it. On the fifth day the power was back on and the water was deemed safe. Outside, a few trees were knocked over and there was some street flooding but nothing insurmountable. That evening, Brad finally got the courage to call and check up on Lisa. The phone rang four times before she picked up. She sounds out of breath.

"What do you want, Brad? I'm busy." There were strange noises in the background.

"Hello to you too." Hold in the sass, Brad. "Are you two okay? The storm didn't mess up your place?"

"Our place is fine, Brad! Now fuck off, I'm banging your little sister!" Bernard chimed in like the smug asshat he was.

Brad hung up and said no more. In actuality, Lisa and Bernard were trying to assemble an entertainment system and completely frustrated.

"Where the fuck is part G-42?" Bernard was seconds away from tearing up the instructions.

"Did you really have to say that, Buzzo?" She was hiding embarrassment with her dark hair.

He was sorting out unlabeled odds and ends. "Got him to piss off, didn't it?"

"Yeah but...I don't want him knowing what we do or don't do." She let out a strained groan.

He arched his eyebrow, twirling an Allen wrench in his fingers. "Want me to call and tell him I'm not porking you?"

"Do NOT!" There's that face of hers. It was tear stained and dripping several fluids.

"Huhuhuhuh!" You're so gross, babe." He scooted over and cleaned her face with his sleeve. "There's my girl."

She sniffed hard, trying to calm down. "You wouldn't really do that, right?"

"Not unless you asked. I'm  **your** bitch, remember?" He kissed her cold hands.

Her nose scrunched and snorted. "No you aren't."

"Arf-arf!" He put up his hands like a begging dog and panted. "Arooooo, rub my tummy." He laid by her feet, never losing that stupid grin.

Her Saint Bernard learned many tricks over the years. Making her smile was his greatest one. As selfish as it was, he thoroughly enjoyed being stuck in the apartment with her the whole storm. They had both grown up so much since they were those two dumbass kids but they were still selfish. Both were spiteful, jealous and controlling. They had so much more growing up to do. Bring obsessed with each other was one thing they did not want to grow out of.

"Let's finish building this thing before I hang myself." She spoke so casually about a dark topic while playing with that blond hair.

There were several bolts stuck to his back. "I might join you at this point." He stretched out. "Can't believe your brother's with Lord Farquaad crossed with Richard Simmons."

Her sadistic giggle was back. "Yeah, with his Danny Sexbang on bath salts look'n ass."

"I expected him to ask if I had any berries and cream."

They cackled fiendishly at the expense of someone they hardly knew. Once they settled, shared a few smooches and got the bolts out of Bernard's back, they got back to work.

A bit later, Brad and Dusty went out to the store while Terry put Buddy to bed. It was bizarre how quickly Buddy was taking to anyone but Brad tucking her in. Even Dusty couldn't achieve that privilege yet. The father and son were walking down the ice cream section.

"Hey, Dusty."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"N-n-no." He rubbed his bumpy arms. "I'm fr-freezing."

Brad chuffed. "I meant at home." He covered his mouth a second. "With Terry."

"Oooh, y-yeah. I like h-h-him." Dusty fidgeted with his shirt. "D-do-do you not l-like him?" His eyes were averted.

"No, I mean yes?" He coughed. "I like him" and Brad dared to tack on, "a lot."

Dusty giggled, playing with his fingers now. Brad chose not to say anything else. They reached the warm deli in the back of the store. Brad let Dusty pick out a couple of chickens while he ordered some premade vegetable dishes. He did not feel like cooking much the next few days. They also got some tortillas because it would soon be taco Tuesday but that's not what's important. Brad did not just come to the store for food. Dusty was growing so quickly and the last thing Brad wanted was to miss it. Even something so simple as going to the grocery store far too late, meant the world to Brad. He could only assume it meant as much to Dusty.

"B-Brad?" The boy was stopped in the bath and body aisle. "I-I-I need to get som-something." His face was so red.

Brad's heart sank. What could his giant, little boy need from this section? He began to fear the worse, then remember that Dustin was thirteen.

"What do you need, son?" Brad put a big hand, gently in the boys back.

"Bud-Buddy said I smell b-bad and m-m-my legs hurt and I'm s-s-sad sometimes." The large boy hugged his father and literally lifted him a few inches off the ground. "What is wr-wrong with me, dad-" A painful choke. "I mean Brad."

Other shoppers gawked for a moment but knew exactly what was going on. Brad patted Dusty's back and waited to be put down.

"Dusty, that's just puberty."

Even crying, his baby voice was so soft. "B-b-but I'm sad for no r-reason and…and I st-sti-stink."

" _ That's _ puberty." He started looking at deodorants. "Just wait until all your hair starts coming in."

"Wi-wi-will I get a b-b-beard like y-you?" Dusty clung to the basket, hoping no one saw him buying things he found embarrassing.

Brad grabbed some cute one with a wolf on it and a matching bottle of body wash. "Hope not. I can't even shave this thing with clippers." He chucked them in the basket. "Put this stuff on after a bath."

"T-t-thank you...what ab-aba-about my legs?" He followed his dad down the lane. "And...and be-being sad?"

"Tylonal and mas-errr...watch more Anime."

"I'm sc-scared, Brad."

"That's normal." He looked Dusty over. "You're probably going to get pimples soon too."

"What!?" Dusty whisper screamed and checked his face in his phone.

Cool tone as always, Brad kept walking to the candy aisle."Just don't wash your face too much, you'll be fine." He grabbed some dark chocolate bars. "Not sure if this works for boys but worth a shot.

"I g-g-get ch-chocolate?" The boy was much more chipper now. Brad nodded, making Dusty practically skip with joy. Even at 5'10", he was still a little boy.

They made it to check to checkout where there was a short line. Brad was texting someone on his phone. Dusty tried to steal a peek, only to get caught. Every time. Once in the car, Brad's phone rang. He pressed the button that put the caller on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey dude, we gotta situation at the house. You guys on the way back?" Terry sounded pretty shaken.

"I-is the house on fire!?" Dusty was already in a panic.

"No, nothing like that. I'll see you guys back at the house." He suddenly hung up.

Brad was admittedly concerned now and decided to rush home. When they got there, Buddy was sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out while Terry learned on the couch, not pleased.

"What happened?" Brad rushed right in, not even bringing the groceries. Dustin followed, almost bowling him over.

Without prompting, Buddy shouted. "Whatever he says, he's lying, Brad!"

"Sitcho ass back down, child." Terry had fully channeled his mother. "I found this on her phone."

Brad would have been upset at Terry using that language with his baby but it just might be justified. He took her petite, pink phone and scrolled through it. There was no internet on it so he just had to check pics and messages. What he saw shocked him. A boy. Lots and lots of pictures of a young boy. He wore a gray hoodie, a cape and in most of them, a top hat. Every picture was from candid angles or of the boy doing some kind of trick. Dusty was dumbfounded and decided to nope out of that situation. So he went to get the groceries.

"Who is this, Buddy?" Brad approached her and kneeled.

She was scared to answer and hid in her gown. Terry motioned that he was going to help Dustin and left.

"I'm not mad, Buddy." Tugging her gown back in place, he could see her sad face. "Who's the boy?"

Buddy's pigtail dropped when she tipped her head down. "He's...Jack."

A boy named Jack? Brad had war flashbacks to last year when she became obsessed with Jack Skellington. Even her fifth birthday was Halloween town themed and it just further spurred on her spooky phase.

"And who's Jack?" He took her tiny hand, holding it with two fingers.

Her cheeks were pink and she could not contain her smile. "He does magic and likes Nightmare Before Christmas too." Tears fell again. "But he's in second grade and doesn't know I exist!" She jumped into Brad's arms and sobbed.

The other guys watched from the kitchen while Brad silently begged for help. Dusty backed away to put up the food. Looks like Terry had to step up.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Terry took a seat on the floor.

"No!" She shot him a glare but her anger wasn't real. "He's seven...I don't see him outside lunch and recess...and he already has friends."

"You want to be his friend?" Brad asked her delicately. She nodded, hiding him his chest.

"Why don't you invite him over after school?” Now Terry was being soft on her.

Buddy's eyes grew and she looked to her father for approval. Brad nodded.

"I'll even take you guys to McDonald's if you want." Terry offered.

"Waaaaaahhh!" She cried again but ran and hugged Terry this time. "Thank you, dad!"

How to kill Terry Hintz. That. The man killed over, letting the child keep smothering him. Brad just watched while Dusty's emotional teen hormones got the best of him in the kitchen.

After sharing some chocolate and getting the kids to bed, the night was finally coming to an end. Terry came out of the downstairs shower with his hair slicked back this time. His pajamas of the night were tomorrow's sweatpants and no shirt. Brad was on his phone with Rick in the den. Going on about Dustin growing up and Buddy's possible crush. A pretty lighthearted conversation with undertones of existential dread. Terry eavesdropped as he snuck into his room.

"And get this, the kids have started calling Terry dad." Richard was screaming sometimes ininteligible. "I think they do it to mess with him but it is cu-" More talking on the other side.

Terry silently chuckled and listened more carefully. What he vaguely heard was  _ "So have you told them you're dating?" _

"No, I haven't." Brad made an odd sound. "We aren't really like  _ that _ yet." Rick was talking again but Terry stop listening.

One sentence was all it took to bring back every little doubt in Terry's head. His own voice was screaming at him.

_ You're a fuck'n loser! He doesn't love you and neither do the kids! Your own mother hates you! All you're good for is driving and cleaning and you suck at that too! Once Brad sees how shit you are in bed, he'll kick you out too! You'll be a useless drunk that not even a dog would love. You'll be eaten by dogs one day. One day soon. Dogs ripping you to shreds and the world will be better. What are you waiting for? They are hungry out there. You should kill yourself. Why are you still here? _

Terry tried his best to ignore his subconscious and bury those thoughts. Brad needed him to at least keep it together if nothing else. He shut the door, trying and failing to avoid the click.

"Just breathe, Rupert." He got in his bed and wrapped himself him his blanket. Nowhere near as cozy as Brad's. No comfortable smell either but dammit, Brad could not see him like this.

_ If he knows how fucked up you are, you'll be alone again. _

Outside, Brad knocked on the door. Waited for a reply but got nothing.  _ Just go away, Brad. _ The doorknob turned and the door squeaked open.

"You asleep?" He whispered, taking a few steps.

_ Just go away, Brad.  _

_ Just go away, Brad. _

_ Just go away, Brad. _

_ Just go away, Brad. _

Brad ran his fingers through Terry's wet hair. "Night." He kissed that exposed forehead before leaving.

Once Brad was out of earshot, Terry sat up and howled into his nearest pile of clothes. All of his confidence was spent for the day. Right now, he just needed to get it out. Once the moment had passed, like the other times, he was able to lie down.

"I love you."

End Chapter 8


	9. Just talk to him!

Chapter 9

Five days. A full school week had passed and Buddy still had not asked Jack over to play. She had not even spoken to him. It was the weekend again and there she was, just sitting at home with Terry. Dustin was out with one of his friends from school and she was hanging out with her nanny. Brad was teaching a class and she was chilling on the couch with a very sleepy housekeeper. Suspiciously sleepy.

"Why're you so sleepy?" She sat on his knee and tugged his hair.

"Huh?" Terry sat stretched out, his joints popping. "That's called being old."

She narrowed her eyes. "Were you up kissing Brad?"

"I wish." He scoffed, staring off at the kitchen window. No Brad in sight.

"You wish you were kissing Brad? Ewww…" She had moved to just besides him. "Did you have a fight?"

"No, we're good. Just keep missing each other." He scratched his chin, trying to play it cool.

Buddy gave him that press X to doubt look. Right. They missed each other for a week? They were both tired and not so happy and Terry was sleeping in his room again. She was six, not stupid.

"What happened?" She knew how to press him. " _ Dad _ ?"

That dirty brat just stabbed him in the heart. He was hers now. "Buddy...why you gotta do me like?"

"I don't like Dad and Brad, sad." She giggled. "I rhymed."

"You're cute, kid." Terry pat her head. "We-" He chose to omit the first part. "He kinda fired me as your nanny."

Her eyes sank. "W-what?"

"Yeah. I'm not good at cleaning so it was bound to happen eventually."

"Then…" Those big black orbs she called eyes began to well up. "Why are you still here?" She clung to his ugly tank top. "Is dad gonna make you leave?"

"Buddy-"

She had suction cupped herself to his side. "Who's going to drive me to school when I miss the bus? Dad can't...please don't go." The poor girl was trying to keep her crying to a minimum. "Please don't go."

"Buddy." He pulled her into a proper hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But...you got fired."

"That just means I got to work somewhere else. You're old man didn't kick me out." He gave her a good hug. "I just have to pay rent." He did not seem happy with that.

"Can you still drive me to school?"

"Of course." An idea struck him. "Hey, how about I take you to the park?" Another idea. "Or if you know where your friend's number, we can invite him."

I don't think he has a phone." She pursed her lips. "But I know where his house is."

"Kind of stalkerish but I'm in!" He popped up, still holding Buddy. "I'll let Brad know we're taking the mom van."

"Don't need it. He's down the street."

"...He's right here and you still couldn't talk to em?"

"I'm not good at people!" She deflected. "You're right here and you aren't talking to Brad."

Terry had no comeback for that one. So he clicked his tongue and set her down. "Go change, there's sauce on your dress."

She zipped off to get dolled up. Time to face Brad. Terry lied when he said they were fine. They had actually had a pretty bad argument the other morning.

**Three days ago**

Terry has just come back from dropping the kids off and tosses the keys on the coffee table. Brad is blocking the way to his room.

"O-oh hey, dude!" He was stopped in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" Brad leaned on the door, arms folded.

"Uh, took the kids to school, dude. You know that." Terry was already sweating and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I mean at night. You've been avoiding me." Brad stood upright and took a step closer.

Terry took a step back. "No I haven't, man."

"Don't lie to me, Terry."

"I'm not."

Brad closed in while Terry back into the front door again. The shorter, much stronger man, placed his hand on the wall with some force. Their faces only inches apart. The room was boiling for Terry now. Brad inspected him and even grabbed his chin, watching him flinch.

"Are you mad at me?"

A shiver. "N-no." He could not look into Brad's eyes.

"You're scared of me." He tugged Terry's chin and tired to lock eyes with him. "Why?"

"I'm not scared of you." His smile was long gone. "I've just been busy."

Brad dropped his hands then smacked wall in front of him, definitely making Terry jump. "Dammit, Terry! If you don't want to do this anymore, just be honest with me. Don't jerk me around like this."

"I'm not-" He bit his lips. "I...I'm sorry, Brad."

"No you aren't!" Brad backed up and presses his palms to his face. "I've been ready to make this official but you keep putting it off." He spun around. "What did I do wrong!?"

"Nothing, dude!" Now Terry was following him. "It's me-"

He raised a finger and got in his face. "Dooon't you dare, Hintz!"

"Don't what!?" He caught Brad's hand and held it to his chest. "It really is me. I...I am scared."

"Of what?" Brad could feel his heart racing.

"That you're out of my league." A deep breath. "I heard you talk to Rick...that we aren't  _ like that _ . I'm scared I'm not good enough for you."

"I just said that so he wouldn't meddle. What do you mean not good enough?"

"I'm your fucking maid!"

"Alright then. You're fired. You're fired and we are no longer a couple."

"Wait-"

"You want to stay here, pay rent by next month. You want to date me, be a man and ask me out." He shoved Terry aside. "I'm going for a run."

"What just happened?"

**Three days later**

Terry had barely spoken to Brad since they argued. They aren't sleeping together or even kissing anymore. Brad was serious when he said Terry would have to come to him. He was in the middle of the children classes. All new students this week. Now was not a good time for  _ that _ . Just tell him you're taking Buddy for a walk and go. They were still in warm ups so he shouldn't be too distracting. Terry sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold. Time to be confident.

"Hey, Brad!" Terry waltz over.

That assertive tone and strut succeeded in catching Brad's attention. He had been waiting for this and it made his chest feel tight.

"Yes?" Brad was actually smiling and took on a more relaxed stance that caught his students's attention.

"Me and B-"

He tripped over his own feet, face planting in the grass. This caught everyone's attention in the worst way. The students all laughed and dogpiled him. Brad had to watch his roughty gang of six to nine year olds brutalized Terry. There was no way he was getting in there.

"WHY DO YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Terry shrieked as the children jumped on him.

Buddy skipped out in her best Monster High inspired dress and a big spider on her head. She had even put on her red lipstick. Not on her lips but her eyelids because it made her feel like a vampire.

"I'm ready."

Terry was still getting his ass kicked by children. That might fly with Brad but not Buddy. She ran up and grabbed the fattest kid by the arm.

"You got two seconds to get off my dad!"

The chubby kid stared at her, still sitting of Terry's back. "What?"

"Buddy no-"

Brad was too late. Buddy was flipping kids all over the yard. Brad had a feeling some of these kids would not be coming back and he'd be getting some calls. The last four students knew better and ran back to formation. Brad decided to use this as a teaching point while Buddy helped Terry up.

"See what happens when you try to bully those weaker than you? Someone stronger will always be there to put you in your place."

The remaining newbies groaned and got back in line. Brad instructed them to get back to warm ups. Terry was back up, fixing his clothes.

"Sorry about that."

"Why do you always let kids gang up on me?"

"Legally, **_I_ ** can't throw a child." He folded his arms. "You had something to tell me?"

"Taking Buddy up the road to meet Jack. We'll be back soon." Terry took Buddy's hand and walked off, quickly.

"Oh." Brad deflated.

_ There goes my daughter and husband in another God damn universe _ .

Brad shed those negative thoughts for now. It was time to whip some kids into shape. He turned back to his karate kindergarten and clapped once.

"Alright! Twenty laps around the house, let's go!" He lead the way, followed by his ducklings.

A few homes down, Buddy was starting to get cold feet. She had only seen Jack from afar in the last few weeks. So much indecision and doubt rung in her head.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"We can walk home and play Minecraft."

"What if he's gross?"

"Most guys are." His snorted. "Just make sure he washes his hands."

"What if he-" Terry dropped down and clapped her shoulders gently.

"Stop worrying about what he is gonna do and worry about what you are going to do. Because you're the only person you can control."

"B-but…" She was on the verse of tears.

He gave her a much needed hug. "No buts."

Her cheeks were flushed and she played with her skirt. "Okay, dad."

Terry's knee popped when he stood back up. They made it to Jack's house in only a few minutes. A smaller but nice house with far too many old looking cars in the driveway. There was a man in the garage, working on one of them. Buddy hid behind Terry's leg.

She whispered. "That's not his dad, it's his brother. His mama had him when she was sixteen."

"Gotcha. Let's let him work for now." He lead her to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened and it was little Jack that answered. An adorable boy with a magician's hat and cape, brown hair and a Megaman shirt.

"Hello? Can I help you?" He hid behind the door a bit.

Terry gave a toothy grin and waved. "Helloooo, is your mom home, kid?"

"No, sir. She's at work. I can get my brother-" He spotted Buddy and got quiet. After a moment of staring, his smile returned. "Hey! You're Buddy from school, right?" He came outside, shutting the door.

Buddy just made nervous sounds and hid behind Terry's leg even more. Jack's brother walked up as this was happening. He was at least twenty with a short beard and messy coveralls.

"Jack, who are you bugging now?" He looked Terry over, instantly not comfortable. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Oh hi!" Terry took a dramatic bow. "I'm the Armstrong family's nanny and uhhh, the young miss of the house wanted to invite your brother over to play."

Buddy finally came out of hiding. Her face was beet red and she shoved his legs. "Dad, stop being weird!"

Jack giggled at Terry's showmanship while his brother seemed more skeptical. What kind of dad dresses like a Cheetah Girls reject and looked nothing like their own kid.

"Do you know either of these two, Jay?"

"Hm? I know Buddy from school."

Buddy silently squealed that Jack knew who she was. The brother nodded but then glared at Terry even more.

"So are you her dad or her nanny?"

"W-well…" Neither was true at the moment. Even saying he was Brad's boyfriend would be a lie. "I'm more like her uncle-"

"No, Rick, Stick and Cheeks are my uncles, Brad is my Brad and you're my dad." She confidently stated as if she was bragging at all her illegitimate fathers.

"Well, you heard her. I'm her dad." Terry shrugged.

The brother seemed really thrown off now, stepping in front of Jack. "I'm not so sure I believe you."

"Dude, I'll be honest with you. Buddy wants to be friends with Jack and I'm just here to make sure she's not kidnapped." Terry folded his arms and tried to ignore the stink eye the brother was giving him.

"Why would you even bring up kidnapping?" He clutched at a wrench in his hand. "I would rather talk to her real dad first." The brother motioned for Jack to go back inside.

Jack's head sank and he entered the house. Buddy was heartbroken and Terry felt indignant. How dare this guy decide to hate him before he's even done anything.

"Her  _ real _ dad is busy and I don't like your tone, kid."

"I don't like your face but you don't see me complaining."

"Wha-how dare you!"

"Terry, stoooop. Please." Buddy was so embarrassed over the two men righting, she almost missed Jack waving at her from the window. "Hm?"

Jack held up a piece of paper with numbers written on it in orange Crayon. It was his phone number! She snapped a picture of it and him then gave him a thumbs up. They started texting each other.

_______________________

Hi!

Hi!

I'm Buddy Armstrong.

Im Jack cant spell my last name yeet

That's ok. I like yor hat. 

Thanks I like yor dad

Ye hes pritty lame bot fun.

Want to be friends ds

Yeeeeeesssss!!!!

ttyl Buddy

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_______________________

"You can eff right off with that!" Terry scooped up Buddy. "C'mon, Buddy!"

"Get off my lawn!" Jack's brother flipped him off before getting back to work.

Buddy and Jack waved goodbye as Terry carried her off. About halfway there, Terry set her down.

He knelt down. "I am so sorry about that, Buddy. I really f-blocked you there, didn't I?"

"Nope!" She pulled out her phone and turned on the screen. "I got his number." Her grin was so painfully big.

Terry blinked for a moment, then he lit up as well. "You sneaky girl." He stood back up.

"Heee, I'm gonna call him later and ask if he likes sharks."

"Wish I had as much game as you." He sighed, letting his thoughts drift.

Buddy tugged his pant leg. "Can we still go to the park?"

"Sure, Buddy." He took her hand and they headed back towards the house. When they were in front of the house, he shouted out. "We're walking to the park!"

Brad gave him a thumbs up then went back to his lesson. He seemed to be ignoring him now. It hurt. Oh how Terry wished they were back on last weekend's terms. Heaving a sigh, Terry hoisted Buddy onto his shoulders and they dashed off. The park was only a block away, just far enough to get the blood rushing. It was a small park with only a few swings, a slide and a jungle gym.

"Alright, Bud." He set her down, panting. "Go nuts."

She did just that and started running around like a complete lunatic. Terry took a seat on the bench to catch his breath. A feeling of dejavu hit him. Maybe because he met Brad in part, on a bench. Guilt sank its nasty teeth into him once again.

"I really need to talk to him." He pulled on his hair. "Why am I such a pussy?"

Buddy screeched in the distance as he climbed the gym, jumped off and repeated the action a few times. It hurt Terry's knees just to watch. Part of him kind of wanted to join her. Would that be weird?

"That is bullshit!" A pubescent boy's voice cried out from a picnic table.

Terry squinted to see a table of young boys and a big ass man, playing some kind of card game. However, that was no man! It was Dusty. He and his friends were playing with Pokémon cards. Kids still did that? They all had some kind of tall canned drinks. Was that beer?

"Oh hell nah." Terry marched over to inspect the situation further.

"I-it is a p-p-perfectly valid move, your c-c-c-card is just w-w-weak."

The other boys OOOOOH'D at that lukewarm burn. Upon closer examination, the drinks weren't beer but energy drinks. Still not good.

"They must have had Dusty buy them." Terry was hiding behind a tree but not very well.

"H-h-hi, T!" Dustin waved, spotting him instantly.

"Shit." He came out of hiding. "Hey, Dusty."

"Who's this guy?" One boy in a football helmet asked.

"Love his hair." Chimed in a boy wearing many belts and a mohawk.

"You would." Retorted a boy with glasses.

"B-b-boyfriend." They all looked at him funny. "B-Brad's boyfriend."

The boys all turned their attention to Terry now. They knew Brad and this guy did not seem his type at all. Terry moved a bit closer, still keeping one eye on Buddy.

The kid in the helmet scooted over so Terry could sit. "You're dating his dad?"

"Noooo, we're just friends. Heheheh...I'm just his housekeeper." Terry had a blank stare. "So what are you playing?"

Even these children could tell that was a whole mess of baggage that they did not want to unpack. Dusty began to fidget while the others talked to him about their game. Terry watched them play a round. After about forty minutes, Buddy was all played out, lying on the ground.

"Looks like she's ready for a nap." Terry stood, stretched and patted Dusty on the back. "I'm going to take her home. Be back in time for dinner." He smiled at the other kids. "Boys."

They shot peace signs and silly grins. Terry went to gather Buddy, only to have Dusty follow him. The boy was so distraught that he forgot his cards.

"I wanna go home too." He grabbed Terry's shirt.

Terry knew the boy was upset by what he said. "Alright, just get your stuff and lose the energy drink. You know your father."

He nodded and did as he was told. Dusty bid farewell to his bus and left with his family. He offered to carry Buddy the whole way home and Terry obliged. The sting of exhaustion claimed him long ago.

"T-T-Terry?" Dusty was almost inaudible.

"Yes?" Terry knew full well what was coming.

"Are you d-dad's boyfr-friend or n-not? I d-don't want a new n-n-nanny." His head was down and it took a lot for him not to cry.

"You kids need to lighten up." He was one to talk. "Dating or not, I'm not going anywhere."

"B-but...Brad's happier with you."

Terry clutched his chest. "...Why you gotta twist the knife in my heart?"

His eyes were wet. "Brad d-d-doesn't date. He's always just-just been our d-dad. H-heee deserves to b-be-"

"That's enough, Dust." He groaned. "I get what you're saying." Keep it together, Terry. "You guys want me to get married to him. Be your  _ other dad _ ."

"N-no!" Dusty sped up to his side. "U-unless you want go-to.  _ I _ want b-both of you ha-happy." He was holding his sister like a doll.

Terry had no words for this one. This whole messed up family was full of so much pain but also so much love.

"I promise I'll talk to him." He cleaned Dustin's face with the strap of his shirt. "No more crying today. Promise me?"

Dusty sucked it up the best he could and gave a hard nod. They made it back home where they had guests. Brad already ordered some pizzas and there were three men in the kitchen with him. One was Rick with those cold, blue eyes. Another was a cute guy with rosy cheeks. That much be Cheeks! Another guy was just chilling on the floor with his pizza. That must be Sticky. Dusty handed off Buddy and went to greet his uncles. They commented and joked about how big he had gotten. Even Brad could be heard laughing. It both warmed and singed his heart. He wanted nothing more than to join the fun but knew it was not his place. If he wasn't such a weakling, it could be.

"But I'm a loser."

Terry put the sleepy girl to bed, tucking her it and even kissing her forehead. Now to sneak downstairs and hide in his room. He just did not have the energy to deal with people.

"Just get to your room." Terry snuck down the stairs successfully. He opened his door as quietly as possible. "Good."

The others were being so loud there was no chance he would be heard closing the door. Home free.

"Oh, hey." Cheeks exited the bathroom, drying his hands on his pants. "Terry?"

Holy shit. This man was adorable. Thin, blond hair; chubby, red cheeks and just so mind blowingly cute. Like a giant baby. Terry forced that fake confidence to the forefront.

"Yeah, Cheeks?" Terry held out his hand to shake.

Cheeks slapped his hand away and hugged him like a Goddamn professional. It was just what Terry needed after this week. It even lasted the perfect length of time. Afterwards, Terry was left just as rosy cheeked as the dude he just met.

"Thank you for being there for Brad. We've all been so busy…" He bit his finger for a second. "This is the first time we've seen him sober in months."

"O-oh?" That awkward feeling came back.

"We got Sticky to cut him off a while back but it's been hard." He wiggled a bit. "I'm not sure what you know but Brad's been through a lot."

"Not much if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, it takes a lot for him to open up. Even we don't know everything." He put a hand on Terry's shoulder. "But thank you."

"No problem?"

"Let's get some pizza. Sticky hasn't met you yet." His cheeks puffed out slightly when he smiled.

"Uhh, no no no, I can't just barge in like that. Really, I'm good."

"Barge in? You live here, we don't." It took a second but soon he got it. "Long day?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Understood. We'll save you some." Cheeks winked at him and shot a single finger gun. "Feel better, man."

"You're so cute." Terry covered his mouth, then whizzed into his room, slamming the door.

Cheeks went even more red in the face, covering his blush. He could see why Brad liked him so much. The baby of his group returned to the get-together.

End Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading and if you like this story, leave a comment. All feedback helps!
> 
> Thank you again to my proofreader. <3


	10. Not Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning! Drinking, implied abuse and PTSD. Enjoy the story!
> 
> And thank everyone as always. <3

Chapter 10

The impromptu party ended pretty late. At some point Buddy joined and stayed up too late. Terry heard a lot of funny conversations throughout the night. Stories about work and the kids and even about what's been happening. After the kids went to bed, the bros started popping bottles and telling less family friendly stories. As tempted as Terry was to join them, he was content to listen from his cave. By listening, he learned a lot. He learned that Sticky was a nurse of all things. Made sense. Rick was a CPA and enjoyed sports. Boring. Cheeks was a gardener and worked as a college professor. Possibly English or some kind of English literature class. So cute! Sadly, his Snapdragons were eaten by a rabbit. The biggest shocker of the night was how dorky Brad laughed when he was shitfaced.

Now it is late and the house is dead quiet. The guys all went home with Sticky as the designated driver, somehow. Now would be a perfect time to go eat and maybe start cleaning. Halfway to the kitchen Terry remembered that he was not the housekeeper anymore. He never expected to feel sad that he did not have to clean up after others. Nevertheless, the kitchen a disaster. Pizza boxes and beer bottles were on every surface and someone spilled  **Pepsi** all over the floor.

"I can't do food in this mess."

Terry got straight to cleaning, forgetting his hunger as he desperately tried to get rid off all this filth. A month as a maid paid off. He had the kitchen mostly spotless in less than an hour. Finally, he ran the dishwasher before heading to the bathroom.

When he emerged from a much needed shower he checked the time. Already almost morning. Likely he would end up wasting another day asleep. So much for job hunting.

"Maybe if I sleep with my boss, I can get my job back." He wisecracked to himself. "You had your chance, Terry." He made his way to the fridge and searched for that promised slice of pizza.

No such luck. Likely, Buddy came down and ate the rest. Girl must have a hollow leg with how much she could eat. Terry didn't pay it a second thought and just pulled out the bacon and a few other ingredients. Moments later, he had an ugly but tasty omelette. He quietly messed around on his phone, enjoying his concoction.

Bing. Brad texted him. The alert popped up in the corner of his screen.

'Cann yoyu come here?e Please vbring wateri'

"Of course."

Terry finished his last few bites, put his plate in the sink and grabbed a few bottles. Once at the door, he did not bother to knock. Lovers or just friends, they were passed that.

"Hey, dude. Got your water."

Brad was lying on the floor on his side. There was a large puddle of vomit next to him and in the bathroom doorway, a small, empty pill bottle.

"Shit!" Terry sprung into action, helping Brad up. 'Wake up man!' He slapped Brad's cheek. "Wake up, Brad!"

"Ngghhhooouuugh...I am awake." Brad threw up again on Terry's lap.

"God...dammit, Brad." Terry suppressed his rage. "How many did you take?  **What** did you take?"

"B-biathnuttlh…' He was slurring his words and spit dripped down his mouth.

"Bismuth?" He slapped Brad a few more times, kind of hard. "What else!?"

"Ow!" He sat up a bit. "And the lass uff my vicodiiinn…" He threw up a bit more on the carpet.

Terry doubled checked for signs he might have overdosed. Aside from the vomiting, Brad seemed stable. He was still breathing, no spasms and no discoloration on his lips. Likely, he threw up most of what he took. Brad was probably just sick. Hopefully not alcohol poisoning. His breathing was slow but steady. So, probably not but best to keep an eye on him. Terry used his shirt to clean Brad's face, making him groan.

"Drink your water, dude."

"...I'm so...sorry."

"Drink your water." Terry held it to his mouth.

Brad drank it all without choking. Terry rubbed his back anyway. He had a slight fever and was coated in sweat and puke.

"Alright, big guy." Terry grunted as he helped him to his feet. "Bath time."

"Youu...errr…" He hung onto Terry until he felt that cool tile under him.

Terry started the water, making sure it was warm but not hot. Next, he undressed Brad and helped him in. The rotund man sat down and let the water run over his bald head.

"Don't make this weird, okay?"

"Huh…?"

Brad peered up to see Terry lifting his shirt over his head and then dropping his pants. How could Brad not stare for a few seconds? He's only been craving the man since they met. Terry got in with him and knelt down to start washing the vomit off his friend. He started by shampooing his beard and giving Brad's jawline a good scrubbing. Brad seemed to appreciate it.

"Like that?" He chuckled and moved to his neck. "This is not how I imagined our first co-bath going."

Brad let out a strangely pleasured groan from deep in his throat. Almost like a purr but grosser sounding. One of his eyes opened and he could see Terry again. All six of him.

"Thank you." There was still some garble in there.

"How much did you drink tonight?" He pulled his hands away and began using the remaining soap to scrub his own hair like the gross dude he was.

"Too much." He rubbed his face. "Then I…"

"Were you trying to die or get high?" There was a twinge of venom in his words this time.

"I dunno." Brad scooted over so Terry could rinse off. "Both maybe?"

"Interesting." Once clean, he shut off the water and stood up.

Brad forced himself not to stare at those tantalizing buns. How could he be so disrespectful? The man saved his life and herd he was, being a sicko. Terry hopped out and shook off like a dog. Even in a haze, Brad's jaw dropped. He pulled his legs up and tried his damndest to not be disgusting.

"Red towel or black towel?" Terry held up both, still fully exposed.

"R-red." He felt so ashamed for staring. Like some kind of pervert, ogling someone that doesn't want it. Maybe it was the alcohol wearing off or general guilt. "Why…why am I so fucked up?"

"Huh?" Terry was wearing the black towel and approaching him.

"I can't even stick to my own guns." A soft sniff, he lied down. "Promised…Buddy I wouldn't drink...promised you I'd stop this...promised Rick all this...promised myself to wait for you…"

The odd choice of words there concerned Terry. "What do  _ you mean wait for me _ , Brad?" He dared to be catty. "Seeing someone on the side?"

"No!" Brad had become a scared boy again. "I...I just don't want to wait."

Terry's features returned to neutral. "Neither do I, dude."

A few minutes later, Brad was dry, dressed and back in his bed. Terry threw on one of Brad's shirts for now and stood in the doorway, Googling how to clean up vomit. The high of Brad's vices were long gone now. It was replaced with a poisoned feeling, body aches and a raw stomach. The sun was coming up outside. Saturday and Sunday mornings were when he pretended to be a good father. Brad tried to roll out of bed, only to be shoved back down by Terry.

"I'll tell the kids you're sick and sleeping in today."

"They won't-

"Zip it." He clicked off his phone and set it next to Brad's. He took a deep breath, then got serious. "If you ever do this again, I'm taking the kids."

Brad sat up, groaning. "What are you, my wife?"

"With how you were staring at my dick, doubtful."

Brad's face became very red and he hid it under his blanket. Terry took that as a rare victory. Time to be a productive adult. Or at least pretend to. Terry left Brad to rest while he made breakfast. In no time, the kids were asking for their father. Dusty and Buddy were already in their gi and getting anxious.

"He's sick." He flipped a pancake messily and dropped it on the stove. "Us old guys can't eat like that anymore." He put it back in the pan. "That's why **_I_ ** slept in."

"D-do you think it's f-f-food poisoning?" Dusty already lost his shirt.

"More like old poisoning." He served the mangled pancake to Buddy because she would not care. "Just let him sleep."

"He was drinking last night...I saw the bottles." Buddy sounded pissed.

Dusty fidgeted, his eyes darting back and forth. Terry carefully flipped another pancake before turning to face the girl.

"Yes he did and now he's paying for it." He decided to get them some milk.

"He used to do this a lot." She sniffed and picked at her plate. "Rick had to watch us a lot...Cheeks too. Sticky also. I-is he going to do it again?"

Dusty was already a wreck and Buddy was on the edge of tears. It would seem there was still fresh wounds in this family. Terry couldn't fathom what happened in the past that lead them all to this point.

"Not on my watch." Terry slid them both glasses of milk. "I already tore him a new one."

"A-a-a new what?" A stack of cakes were slid to him that he dug into.

"Don't worry about it." He returned to the kitchen. "Whatever happened before, I'll do my best to never let it happen again." Something ran into his leg. "Mm?"

Buddy was hugging his thigh while Dusty sobbed at the table. Before he could react, she ran back to the table and ate her breakfast. This family was too much work for the average man and Terry was well below average. Those hugs made it worth it.

After breakfast, the kids went for their morning jog without their dad. Being alone, they were regulated to the sidewalk and told to keep their phones on. Terry was just finishing up on the carpet. There was a stain but the mess was dealt with. Brad softly snored in bed, the comforter still over his head. With a fever? Can't have that. Terry pulled it down to his chest and tucked it around his legs.

"Like a lil drunken angel." Terry went to kiss his lips, stopped and then opted to kiss his cheek instead. "I still think you're cool." He left, shutting the door softly.

Brad rolled over and covered his face. Even his own self destructive behavior couldn't scare that man away. The warm feeling in Brad's chest was almost pleasant enough to drown out the nausea.

"I love you."

Several hours pass before Brad could get out of bed. He rushed straight for the bathroom. Afterwards, he headed to the stairs in search for food. It sounds like the house was empty. The van was gone and the door was locked. Good. That meant Terry took the kids out. Nothing in the fridge was triggering his appetite. He grabbed some water and chugged it.

"Fuck." His legs were noodles and if he did not sits soon, he would be on the floor. "Still can't believe me." He flopped on the couch and reached for his phone. It was back in his room. "Shit." Back up the stairs and into bed. "Ughhhh…" He grabbed his phone and checked it. 

'Took the kids to a movie. There is medicine on your end table and soup for you in the cabinet. The kind you don't need a bowl for. Make sure you drink plenty of water.

-Terr Cares'

This text was over three hours ago. They might already be on the way back. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he could wake up to his family not being disgusted in him. Worth a shot. He took the medicine and lied back down to wait.

"I hope they aren't too mad at me." He slowed his breathing to stave off a slow building panic attack.

Thankfully the wait was not too long. The trio entered the house loudly but then got quiet. Even shushing each other to not wake Brad. He could still make out them talking about him. Mostly Terry complaining that he had not eaten yet. Buddy said something in response but Dusty was so low it was impossible to hear him. Someone was coming up the stairs! Pretend to sleep.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Where were they? He sat up to check the door. Suddenly his secret door was kicked open and Buddy flew out like a serial killer. Brad's scream went up about five octaves as the girl lunged at him!

"Terry wants to know if you're hungry!" She pounced on his chest and hollered.

Brad clasped his ear she just screamed into and held her in place. "No so loud, Buddy."

"Why!? You have a  **GANG** _ over _ !?" She shouted more, clearly upset.

"No, Buddy. I'm just not feeling so well."

"Don't you lie to me." She narrowed her eyes.

Someone else came flying up the stairs, Terry this time. He snatched Buddy up and took her into the hall.

"I said  **check** on him. That was very rude, Buddy."

"I don't care, I'm mad!" She was already crying.

"That's no excuse, young lady." They walked down the stairs, voices getting further away. "Go stand in time out."

Brad watched from his doorway in absolute horror. He had endured the wrath of Buddy and likely the heartache of Dusty. To say he regretted his decisions would be an understatement. The tv kicked on downstairs and some kind of YouTube video with some Irish man, cursing too much. Terry came back up soon enough with a tray in hand. He held it like someone that was a waiter at one point.

"Hey, man." That warm smiles was back. "Hope you're ready to eat."

Brad nodded and retreated to the bed. Terry set him up like a good nurse. The sick tray had lot of goodies on it. Water, crackers and a big cup of some kind of instant soup.

"If you're still feeling like shit later, I can try making a real one."

"This is fine." He started without letting it cool. "Thank you, nurse Terry."

"Anytime." He slid his butt on the bed and felt Brad's forehead. "Fever is gone. That's good." His hand rested on that freckled cheek.

Brad tried to eat and not show how much he enjoyed that hand. Terry crawled to the other side of the bed, kicked off his boots and got under the covers. He let out a content sigh. Brad chewed faster.

"The kids already ate lunch. I think the Hintster has earned himself a nap." He could hear Brad blasting through the meal and setting the tray on the floor. "Hungry?" He opened one eye to see Brad staring at him. "You wanna cuddle?" Terry rolled over.

"Is that okay?" Brad moved closer regardless.

"Why wouldn't it?" Terry put an arm around him. 

Brad's lips vanished under his facial hair for a second. "Be...cause we broke up?"

"Did we  _ really _ ?" Terry’s eyebrow quirked.

"Sure felt like it."

"And who's fault is that?"

"..."

"So are we manfriends again?"

“Manfriends?” Brad placed his meaty paw over Terry's heart. Where it belonged. He released a shallow breath. "I like that better than boyfriends."

"Me too."

They pressed their foreheads together tightly and tangled their legs under the blanket. Such a warm, snug sensation. Their eyes were shut, peeking every now and then. Sappy grins were plastered on their faces.

"Hmhm, mind if I do something I've wanted to do since we met?" Terry's voice was deeper than usual. It made Brad shiver.

"O-okay."

Terry kissed him once then sank under the covers. Brad could feel him down there, sowing kisses into his skin. Chills went up Brad's spine and he stretched his legs out, just to let Terry know this was okay.

"Enthusiastic much?" Terry cooed, groping those beefy thighs.

Brad bit his lip, realizing how desperate he must look. Terry covered a soft chuckle with his hand. Though, it would appear something else caught his attention.

"Good to see you're a grower. I was starting to worry after last night." He was literally trying to get a rise out of Brad now. That cheeky grin made it even worse.

"You can't tell that through my pants-" Terry ripped them off, along with his underwear. In his haste, the blanket also flew away. "..." Brad was paralyzed with shock.

"You were saying?" He waggled his brows then cracked up. "I'm sorry, I'm just playing with you." Brad was still not moving. "Too much?" Terry began to worry. "What's wrong, dude?"

The look in Brad's eyes was concerning. He was not in the same room as Terry anymore. He was somewhere miles away and years ago. Somewhere agonizing. A cold sweat formed on Brad's forehead. Terry squeezed his knee a few times.

Terry hovered over him and gently smacked his cheek a few times. "Brad!"

Brad seemed to snap out of it. "…Keep going." He was lying there, trembling slightly. He shut his eyes, gulping hard.

"Keep…" Terry scooted back, putting his hands up. "Dude,  _ no _ ."

Brad opened one eye before sitting up. "Why not?"

"Dude, you're shaking and no offense but um…" His eyes pointed down. "You don't look... _ up _ for this."

"B-but I am!" Brad grabbed Terry's shoulders.

" **No** , you aren't." He rested his hands on Brad's sides. "You weren't the first night and you aren't right now."

"I am ready. Stop p-projecting your own bullshit on me." Tears were falling from his eyes. "I want to be...with you."

"I know, dude." Terry's hands moved to cup Brad's freckled cheeks. "I want it too." Now to negate the previous sentence. "But not if it's going to hurt you, man."

"You won't hurt me!" Brad was shaking again, gripping Terry tighter, eventually bear hugging him. "I'm not some fucking invalid!"

"Brad **,** you're hurting me!" Terry smooshed his face in retaliation.

Two grown ass men, squeezing each other and miscommunicating. One is pantsless and crying. The other gasping for air and doing some janky looking splits. Not what Dusty wanted to walk in on but the poor boy did. He just wanted to check on them. Not saying a word, he shut the door and noped right out. Brad eventually had Terry flat on the bed and was sitting on him.

"I said I'm fine to do this!" He pinned Terry's hands over his head loosely.

Terry pulled one hand out and shoved Brad in the face. "You are  **not** fine to do this!"

Those fingers got stuck in his mouth, making his speech garbled. "I am a ffffunctnnnell manph and I phill let you bbbbllow me!" He spat out the finger.

Terry wiped his hand on Brad's shirt and attempted to shove him off again. "No you ain't! You're crying, dude!"

He sniffed, trying to stop. "So are you!"

Terry was not crying until Brad accused him of it. "Because you're hurting me...f-fat boy!" He gently slapped Brad's face.

"No I'm not, you like this kind of thing!" Either way he took some of his weight off the thinner man.

Crying and red faced, Terry sputtered. "Y-yeah---so!?"

"I-" He deflated. "I don't know." He rolled off Terry. "Shit...maybe you're right."

Taking a much needed breath, Terry sat up. "Of course I'm right."

Brad covered his face so Terry wouldn't see the pathetic mess he had become. He was almost forty, survived so much shit, raised a fucking family and he was too broken to even get a blowjob. He had not felt this suicidal since, well last night. More than oral sex, he just wanted to feel normal. To fucking move on and love someone like a regular ass person. Everything inside him was crumbling down like so many times before.

"Here, dude." Terry handed him his clothes.

Brad sat up, face swollen from his latest fit. He took them and turned away to change. He did not want Terry to see him like this. He had made a complete fool of himself. Again.

"Dude." His voice was warm and so very soft. "We can try again when you're ready."

"Don't fucking patronize me."

The venom in Brad's words did not phase him the slightest. "Did you just say that unironically?"

"..."

Terry sat and rested his head against Brad's back. Brad flinched but did not move away. "I mean it." He heaved a sigh. "You're kind of fucked up. That much is clear." He began drawing hearts on Brad's back. "But I know you aren't a bad person."

"Yes I am."

"I don't believe that." Terry lied down at his hip and smiled at him. His eyes were still a little puffy as well. "You do? Prove me wrong."

"No." Brad huffed.

"Do it, pussy."

"I said no!" He instantly regretted snapping. "Please drop it."

"Normally, I would but this time? No. Give me  _ something _ to work with, Papa Bear."

That pet name gave Brad mixed feelings. "Don't call me that."

"I'm gonna do every time we bang, dude." He flashed his teeth and snorted.

"Oh, were still doing that?" Brad was not good at sarcasm but that was pretty overt.

"Duh." A sweeter tone. "Please? For your  _ Terr Bear?" _

Brad cringed. Not at how stupid that name was but how much he liked it. "Where do you come up with these?"

"Fan submissions on Tumblr, now quit stalling."

"I never agreed to this."

His hand rested on Brad's leg. "If we're ever gonna smash, you better start talking."

"Fuck." He groaned, knowing Terry was not going to let him go that easily. He has to tell him something. Something small in the grand scheme of things. Just enough to make Terry drop the subject. "I went to jail."

  
End Chapter 10


	11. Clean Up Detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Sorry for not updating for a while. Been sitting on these chapters for weeks because I got sucked into work and more fandoms. Didn't have time to edit. Also my proofreader was busy with school.
> 
> Either way, thank you all for sticking with me and enjoy!

Chapter 11

  
  


"Jail?" Terry sat up, quickly. "Shit, dude. What did you do? Who you fighting!?"

"Uhh, my father."

"Oh shit, really?" He looked off and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was kind of joking but now I feel like a jerk."

"You didn't know." Brad lied back. "I was only in there for a week."

"Is your dad okay...did you want him to be?" This was so much more uncomfortable than talking about sexual hangups.

"He lived, unfortunately."

"Ah." Terry's nerves were returning. "Is he why...you and Lisa are...distant?"

"Yes."

"Did he like, hurt you guys?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Terry took a breath."Okay, enough said for one day." He grabbed Brad's head and hugged it. "You did great today, dude."

"The hell are you talking about?" He was face forward in Terry's pecs.

"You opened up to me in ways I never thought you would. I'm proud of you, man."

"Uhhh, thanks?" Chest hair was tickling his nose.

"It's a great first step." He lifted Brad's head. "Let's leave it here and focus on being happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, dude. Whatever happened is miles away. It's just us and the kids now." He nuzzled Brad's nose. "Think you can be a bro and focus on now for the rest of the day?"

"Yes?"

"Good! Then here's your reward." He gave Brad a kiss so hard it ended with a loud pop and left his lips swollen.

"Holy shit." He blinked. "I've never been kissed like that before."

Terry boasted at Brad's reaction. "Hee-hee, yeah making out with the  _ Hintster _ is akin to fighting an octopus." He gave a wink. "Unless you're into that soft stuff."

Brad seemed to glare for a moment, then his eyes widened. "I think I was until just now."

"Discover something new about yourself?" Terry then rolled on top of Brad and held him.

His cheeks pinkened. "This is silly. Can we just skip to se-" He was silenced by another kiss. "..."

Terry booped his nose a few times. "Dude, I'm just as thirsty as you are but we aren't doing that right now."

"Ugghh, why?" His hands wrapped around Terry's hips. "I panicked a little, is it that big of a deal?"

"Dude." He tugged Brad's ears playfully. "I don't ask for much. I'm not asking to wait for marriage, though that would be sweet...I don't even need our first time to be special." He sat up straddling Brad. "Really. Our first time could be in the mom van and I'd be fine." He pulled Brad's hands off his hips and held them. "All I want is you to enjoy it too...and not fucking go all catatonic on me. That's just creepy."

"..." Brad bit his lip. "I guess it is a little weird.”

"Yeah, a little fucking bit, dude." He finally got off of Brad's lap. "You didn't do that the other times you got laid, did you?"

"No." Brad cleared his throat. "I just cried."

"Jesus." Terry had moved behind Brad and started rubbing his shoulders. "Well...I think we've all done that at least once."

Brad's shoulders relaxed immensely as the knots were worked out. Brad let his mind drift but more safely this time. The other times he was with someone, he was a complete spazz. Crying, shaking and at least one time, too fucked up to remember if he even went all the way. Both times ended with him being beaten or slapped. Thinking back, he couldn't even remember the girl or guy. How pathetic of him. Also, he kept thinking about Lisa. Did she go through this with Bernard?

"Don't take this wrong...but am pretty bummed out." He chuckled. "I was looking forward to s'ing your d." He popped out another knot. "But I am kind of digging the challenge."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

It was back to a peaceful silence. After the back rub, Terry held Brad and shared his warmth.

"Do I still have to pay rent?"

"Yes."

"Crap."

A just over a week came and went with no more deep conversations or real attempts at intimacy. That was fine for the new couple. There were more important things to worry about. Things like Terry finding a job so he wasn't stuck at home all day. Maid or not, he spent a good deal of the day just cleaning. Currently, he was mopping the kitchen floor. He listened to music on his headphones and had not noticed Brad walk in.

"What in the…?" Brad was checking his phone with a confused look. "Terry?" A bit louder. "Hey, Terry!"

"Yeah, man?" Terry slid off his off brand Beats.

"What does this mean? Is this some kind of scam?"

Brad handed his phone to Terry to investigate. The strange man read over a string of texts on Brad's messenger. His eyes grew wide as he read aloud.

"What up, you bald ass bitch? It's your sister's far more successful boyfriend with a gift for you. Fix yo bitch ass dojo so I can keep my fat ass in shape." A pause. "Bernard Buttfart has sent you 7k." He handed back the phone. "Uhhhh Bernard just sent you seven thousand bucks."

Brad's eyes bugged for a second. "That can't be right...are you sure?"

"Check your bank." Terry put down the mop.

Brad did just that and was stunned to see there was a new seven thousand dollars in his account. Immediately his reg flags went off.

"This is a trick." He started dialing Buzzo. "What is he up to?"

"Yeah, something seems very fishy."

He waited for the phone to pick up, putting it on speaker. In the fifth ring, Bernard answered.

"Hello, Brad." The man already sounded smug.

"What did you do just now? Why are you sending me money?"

" _ Hello _ , Brad."

Brad groaned for a few seconds. "Hello, Bernard."

A gleeful chuckle. "How may I help you?"

"How do I send that money back?"

"You don't. Use it to fix that piece of garbage dojo or yours."

"You're the one that trashed it  **years** ago. Why would you pay to fix it now?"

"Purely selfish reasons." Another chuckle. "Don't let Lisa know I spent that much."

"What are you trying to pull?" He finally took it off speaker, much to Terry's disappointment. "What do you want from me?"

"Free lessons for life."

He thought about it, nothing adding up. "That's all?"

"That is all."

"...Alright but what do you really want?"

"To keep being attractive to your sister now shut up and take my money!" Bernard hung up.

"..."

Brad was quiet for a good while. What just happened did not seem real. Bernard had to have some other motive but for the life of him, Brad could not figure it out.

"Where the heck did he get that much fuck you money?" Terry swore inconsistently as he crossed his arms.

"His parents paid for his college."

"Yeah, that does help." He scratched his neck, leaning on the table. "So are we going down to the dojo today?" Terry offered a meek smile.

"I  _ guess _ so." Brad scratched his tummy. "Ain't been down there in over a year."

"Augh, I bet it smells like feet my now." Terry emptied his water into the sink before running to get changed.

Brad grimaced at his now very dirty sink. "What your game, Bernard?"

They drove about two miles into town to get to the defunct dojo. All the windows were still taped over and someone left a random bible in the door front. Terry parked in Brad's personal spot and got out.

"Jesus. You're still renting this war zone?"

"No, I bought it forever ago. The guys helped me out." Brad fished out his key. "I fixed it once but haven't...had not had enough to fix it a second time." He pulled the door open.

"Right on, man."

Inside was far worse. Every mirror, window and banner was shattered.  _ Someone _ took a buzzsaw to the whole building. The padded floors were cut up and it even looked like some of the stuff had been set on fire. To top it off, there were mounds of dust and garbage. Some kind of hobo lived there at one time. Without a doubt. 

"Holy shit, no wonder you haven't come back." Terry was afraid to take the next step.

"I know. Bernard can be a destructive little asshole." Brad vanished into the backrooms. There was silence. "Hello?" There was a shift back there. "I'm sorry, sir but you can't stay here."

Terry froze. Someone was here? What if they were dangerous? Brad walked out with a large, orc-like man beside him. It was a homeless man with sickly green skin and a duffle bag. He was a scary looking guy. Terry hid behind a burned up curtain.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Brad the bleeding heart was ready to assist if he could.

"Nahh, I'm just pass'n trew to Loveland."

"That's south of us. Sure you don't need anything?"

"Long as I got Duffie, I'm good." The man exited the dojo, leaving Terry relieved and Brad concern.

"Who was that guy?" Once out of hiding, Terry clung to Brad's side.

"Lord if I know." Brad held Terry's hand and kissed it once. "Let's go get check the back, together." Terry nodded and followed.

The back was just three areas. An office with a fridge, bathroom and changing room. Everything was filthy and forgotten. Brad took note of everything that would need fixing. Terry played with an old swivel chair while Brad inspected the bathroom.

"There is a family of raccoons living in the shower." He was looking up the humane society on his phone.

"Where they cute?" The chair broke under Terry's weight. "Oof!"

"Very."

Brad made the phone all to have them relocated. The guys would be out tomorrow. Now he had to decide whether someone to do the repairs or do it himself with the guys. He pondered it for a few minutes then started looking of repair guys. He had enough saved to take this the easy way. The whole process was exhausting in the hot ass dojo.

"Dear God, tell me you are going to get AC in this place?"

"Ugh, I didn't have it before." Nausea was starting to hit him. "Might reconsider."

Terry had already started moving garbage out back for pick up. How could Brad let the place go for so long? Terry assumed he just forgot it for the better half of the year. Not several years! They had to throw away a whole fridge in the back that had unspeakable horrors in it. Both men threw up at the stench. They could have gone home and left this to a team but no. For some reason, they were cleaning Bernard's mess.

"Why are we doing this today?" Terry cleaned his sweaty face with his shirt.

"I have classes the rest of the week." Brad lost his shirt an hour ago. "You can go home if you want."

"No way, bro." Terry picked back up the broom. "I'm not leaving you here to get rabies."

"Okay."

Five o'clock rolled around. Brad called the kids a pizza and told them to behave while they were out. There was so much damage and weathering to the dojo and this task was becoming mind numbing. At least it was not boring. Terry did a good job if filling the silence.

"And that's how I passed Home Ec or as I like to call it,  _ Culinary Alchemy."  _ Terry kicked out the remaining glass in the window. "I could make you a fruit pizza sometime if you're down for it."

Brad didn't respond beyond a nod or affirmative sound. He learned so much and yet so little about the aging twunk. There was a short pause to his one sided conversation.

"I know I kind of suck at the whole cleaning thing but I really did enjoy being your maid." He got back to sweeping the glass. "And uhh, I don't mind...still doing that. Even if it's not as a job."

"You want to be a housewife?"

"No! Well...okay, maybe?" He dropped the shards into a box. "I'm just sick of being a freeloader. Y'know?"

Brad nodded a bit, accepting his point. By 6:30, the place was still a mess but far more empty.

Terry chucked another bag in the dumpster. "Really to hit the road?"

Brad tossed one in as well. "We barely made a dent."

"We got the hard shit done. I don't mind coming out here alone." He fixed his shirt. "Once the animals are cleared out, I mean."

"That's not necessary."

"Dude, I want to." He put a filthy hand on Brad's sweaty back. "That's what friends are for. Helping you with shit you don't wanna do."

"I thought we were  _ manfriends _ ."

"All the more reason to help you out." He snickered. "How are we gonna kiss in the Armstrong dojo without a dojo?"

Brad's cheeks went pink. He kind of liked the idea of being a hormonal teen again, making out in a school. Not that he got to do that much the first time around. Brad took Terry's hand and pulled the rest of him down for a kiss. He could feel the hum of Terry giggling on his lips. Brad's free hand grabbed Terry's hip. Wanting more, Brad parted his lips just a bit. He groaned, hungry for more. It broke when Terry stood up and shoved him.

He fixed his messy hair. "Dude, we can do that back home."

"I know." Brad got bold and tugged at Terry's beltline. "Or we can go park somewhere." His hand got smacked away.

"We aren't  _ parking _ anywhere until I've had a shower." He bit his lip and turned away. "Nice pickup though."

Brad felt pride in himself for successfully flirting. Always his weakest point in these things. They made it home to the kids whom were having a dance party in the living room.

"Oh heeelll yeah!" Terry joined them for a moment. He and Dusty swung around while Buddy hopped.

Brad just shook his head and went to grab some bath towels. Going up the stairs, he gave Terry a very specific look. Terry froze.

"You kids keep this party going until after I've washed up!" He practically ran on all fours after Brad.

Dusty kept dancing while Buddy narrowed her eyes. She knew they were up to something but being a baby, she was not sure what. So she went back to dancing.

On the second story, something much quieter but more relaxing was going on.

End Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This being my first fic in a long time, I'm a bit rusty but had a blast! If you liked this story and want to see more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also thank you Raven for proofreading this for me!
> 
> Ps: I would like take the time to shout out all the great content creators that inspired this fic. There are m ab y references to them in here.
> 
> AskOlathe  
> Rasputinian  
> Yellow-py  
> Gilshaelos  
> Feraltoms  
> And so many others that I cannot remember atm but will happily add later. Thank you!


End file.
